Legend of Zelda: Return of the Four Swords
by Harmony Beats
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the four Links returned to Hyrule? Here's a beginner story of what might happen if all four Links were sent on another adventure. There is no shipping. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: A Horrifying Sight

Link was having strange dreams as of late. Some of them were just as strange as the last. "Won't you help me!?" Someone cried. The blurred figure looked like Link. Another figure spoke up and said, "That's strange, can't you read this?" This figure pointed at ancient Hylian writings as he said this. More and more voices flew into his head, all sounding like his own but yet so different.

"STOP IT!" Link yelled as he bolted upwards. This sudden movement startled the Princess.

"What's the matter Link?" Zelda asked worriedly, slightly shaking Link. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright Zelda, just had a bad dream." Link replied as calm as possible.

Today was just like any other day, Zelda had snuck out of the tedious work at Hyrule Castle to come see Link. He was on his lunch break, which he would give up just to spend time with the Princess. Just as they had done for the past few weeks, Link would take the Princess of Hyrule out to a lone hill in the country and stare at the sky and wonder.

"Link, I would like to ask your opinion about something that happened today." Zelda said.

"What is it?" Link asked, wanting to get his mind off that dream.

"Well…"Zelda started. "After my morning routines I walked down into the main foyer where I started hearing strange noises. Those noises turned into voices and when I got close enough, I could hear my father arguing with...someone. I was going to get closer when and angry man with evil looking eyes stormed out crying, 'You'll regret this King!' Like the unwelcomed guest he was, he left. I went to ask my father about it and I was met with a cold shoulder. Everyone else at the castle seemed so nervous, some even kept looking over their shoulders like they were looking for someone. The whole thing just seemed weird to me. What do you think Link?" Zelda wondered out loud.

Link replied with a simple, "Hmm...definitely strange." _Could this have anything to do with my dream?_ Link thought.

Some time passed before either of them spoke again.

"Hey Link," Zelda asked,she turned to see Link staring at her. "Ever wonder if there's something up there? You know, out in the sky, beyond what our eyes alone can see."

"Well, not really. I mean, why should I care? If something WAS up there, don't you think it would have at least made contact with us? Or attempted to?" Link replied, trying to avoid further discussion. Link was never really good at knowing how to answer the Princess's strange questions. Today's question was just one of many.

"Hmm...I guess you're right Link. Though it makes me wonder. What if they had and we've just ignored them. What if...someone or something in our borders WAS alien? What if there was…" Zelda was cut short by the sound of a bell ringing in the distance.

"Oh! That sounds like the work bell." LInk stated, somewhat glad the questioning was over. "Listen Zelda as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I can't be late another day. My Grandpa would kill me! Gotta run!" Link called as he rushed off to make sure he was on time.

Zelda's way home was long and boring without Link's company. She wished she had remembered to leave earlier so they could talk more. _No wait, I'm about to return to my Royal Duties! I must be more serious, this is no time to be selfish!_ Zelda quietly reminded herself as she let out a heavy sigh. _I just wish there was more I could do for my people. Despite being the Princess of Hyrule, I feel so… ...disconnected. So different from everyone else._

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Zelda quickly snapped to attention as she heard the screech of a Hylian Citizen. She ran up the rest of the hill to see a horrifying sight! West Castle Town had been set ablaze, and she could tell that from the east side! She could see silhouettes running amuck and bigger silhouettes chasing some of the smaller ones. Castle Town was under attack!

Author's note: I have some BIG plans for this here story. By the title, you can guess who I'm bringing into this story! Won't spoil anything for anyone who doesn't know. This story does NOT follow any video game currently released as of 2015. Not even any plans for one have been mentioned. If something like this happens in the future, dam am I go or what! All joking aside, these next few chapters are going to be somewhat boring to read. I'll try to make the exposition short but necessary. Any information you need will be added. I also should mention this is my first story so therefore it won't be perfect, even after I have finished writing it, it still won't be the best. I'm sure there's FAR better writers out there other than me. But I thank you for taking time to come read mine. Also I have no idea how to add official Author's Notes as of right now. As soon as I read on how to do it, I shall. But this is be the temporary solution.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for Battle!

Zelda run as quick as she could. _I have to get there, and fast!_ She kept running until she couldn't anymore. Luckily, she had reached her destination. Zelda knocked politely on the door, but loud enough so it sounded argent.

"Hello Princess, how might I help you today?" Link's grandpa had open the door.

"The city needs help, it's under attack! I need any men you think could hold their own against a monster." Zelda replied taking short breaths whenever she could.

"Right away your highness." Link's grandpa bowed and he turned around to walk further into the building. Inside the house was a large dark wood floor. In the center of this large floor was a lighter, birch type wood-at least in color. The middle of the room was very empty, minus the students sitting there. All the support beams were off to the sides along with an upper balcony. All around were these windows but were instead made of a material that looked like paper. The light that came in though these were a yellow-gold color. At the opposite end where Zelda came in was another set of doors.

 _Ah, so that's where Link and his Grandpa must live! The doors must lead upstairs to a house, clever._

"Alright men listen up! I know you're still training, but it's time you got some field experience! Princess Zelda has just informed me that Castle Town is under attack. I'm not going to send out men who I think are weak and would fall in battle. No, I'm sending out only the strongest men! You better be ready to get out there and fight with everything you have!" Link's grandfather called out a few names, including Link. "Good luck out there boys, you'll need it." The trainer said as the boys walked out with Zelda to defend Castle Town.

Link had wandered to the front towards Zelda.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked as Link got closer.

"Sorry to bother you Zelda but do you know what kind of monsters are attacking Castle Town? This might help us defend and attack better." Link asked. When he said this, many of the other trainees nodded their heads in agreement, obviously wondering the same thing.

"I only saw the damage from far away. I could make out large silhouettes, so your enemy will be bigger than you. Also, West Castle Town has been set ablaze, watch out for flying embers. Try to protect as many citizens as you can, and stay alive. Men, you're on your own. I'm heading to the Castle. Link, your coming with me." Zelda finished.

Link's fellow trainees charges into the city, ready to face whatever came their way, nothing was going to stop them now.

Author's note: It's really serious right now, but I need to complete the exposition before anything funny happens. Once that's out of the way, I'll have some fun for all of you! I can promise you that I have a GREAT idea in store...hopefully...This is a short chapter. REALLY short.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for Castle Town

Link stood next to Zelda on the hill for another 30 seconds, wishing the trainees good luck. Link and Zelda turned to face one another, exchanged a short nod, and ran off towards the Castle. As they ran down main streets and back alleys, Link would slash through the monsters they came across. For the stronger monsters, he would have to stop and engage in an intense charging ahead, Link and Zelda neared the castle. Link and Zelda picked up speed, the sooner they found out about the castle's situation, the sooner they could end this. Running up the steps never seemed so suspenseful.

THUMP!

"LOOK OUT!" Link yelled, stepping behind Zelda and preparing to block an incoming attack with his shield.

"Thanks!" Zelda replied, thankful for his protection.

Link challenged the monster. I have to protect the city. I have to protect Zelda! thought Link.

As Link lunged forward, the monster took a step back. Link's attack missed and the monsters battleaxe was coming down towards his head. If that hits me I'm toast!

Link rolled out of the way last second. He took this time to study his opponent. The thing had a pink-ish color to it, with some gold shoulder coverings. The beast was huge! As tall as a one story cottage. Any hit from this thing would be fatal, Link would have to watch where the monster was swinging his battleaxe. He was a slow attacker, which Link would use to his advantage. The monster spotted Link standing off to his right and charged. Link stood in place, prepared to dodge and maneuver around the beast. The beat swung his battle axe and Link ran around the pink creature. Thinking fast, the monster kept swinging his sword. Link was recovering from his rolling maneuver when he met an axe to the face.

SWOOOSH!

Link was sent flying!

"LINK!" Zelda cried in worry. I have to help! I have to make sure he's safe! Link!

Link got back on his feet, bleeding. He acted like nothing had happened. So my opponent is smarter than I thought. I'll have to try something else.

"HA HAH HAR!" a deep voice laughed. It was coming from the monster. "I can't believe you think you can defeat me! Give up kid, you out matched!"

Link took this time to close the gap between him and the monster. Link got a few good hits in on the creature.

"GAH!" The beast cried in pain.

The monster had lowered his head closer to the ground, wanting to get closer to Link. If I get closer to that tiny human, I should be able to hit him better. The monster though.

Link turned around and jabbed his sword into the creature's head. A small cry barely escaped the thing's mouth before he exploded into purple smoke.

"Well...huff huff...glad that that's...huff...over" Link was losing blood too fast to keep fighting.

"LINK!" Zelda rushed over to aid Link. She attempted some light magic, none were able to heal him though. "Somebody...help!" Zelda whispered the last words. She started to cry.

"Don't cry Zelda...I...have a red potion in my bag…" Link reassured her. Link sat up and dug through his pouch. When he finally grabbed the bottle, he pulled it out of his travel pack and drank it all. "See Zelda," Link said full of energy again. "I'm just fine! That was my only one though...I'll have to be more careful for the next battle."

Zelda wiped away her remaining tears and nodded softly. "Come on, let's go inside." Zelda said. The two stood up and walked into the Castle.

Author's note: Sorry that this is so short, but this is the best place to end it for now. You'll see why in the next chapter. That being said, chapter 4 will be a fun one. I'll be introducing the villain. Heheheh! I also decided to put one of these at the end of each one. Updates will be delayed due to school starting up (as most of my readers know). Hope you can live with this for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Zelda and Link rushed up the castle steps, through the open doors of the Castle Wall, and made their way to the throne room. The castle was in bad shape. Parts of the walls were crumbling, and soldiers lay still on the floor. A large beast, probably similar to one they just fought, looked to have strolled through. Where the walls were crumbling away, rays of light shone through, illuminating the still and unmoving soldiers on the floor. Some where still breathing. Others were not.

There was so many of them...how could they all die! Zelda started to tear up.

"Don't worry Zelda, not all of them are dead…" Link tried to reassure her, but she kept crying.

The two kept moving, Zelda trying her best not to cry every time they passed a new dead soldier. When they finally reached the throne room, nothing made sense anymore. Link and Zelda stood on one end, while at the other was the King of Hyrule and…Link? The other Link wore dark clothes and had, what looked like, magenta colored hair.

"Look, all I want is to know how to get to the Sword in the forest. There's a certain path one has to take in order to pass through. Just tell me what it is and all this chaos stops. But if you're lying to me, I'll steal the Princess and burn down this whole city!" The dark Link threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The king replied, his words shaking.

"STOP LYING TO ME! The legends say 'the secret to the sword lies with the Hylian Royal Family'. I KNOW that you're hiding something. So why don't you just tell me!" The darker Link cried in agony. He paused, waiting for an answer. "Hump. Well then, I guess I'll just have to ask the Princess then."

"NO!" The King cried. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know anything. You could always try visiting the grave of the last King. I-" His majesty was cut off by the angry Link.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO VISIT SOME OLD GUYS GRAVE! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE HERE NOW THREATENING YOUR PEOPLE!?" The dark Link was furious. I'm not getting ANYWHERE this guy. Time to go find that annoying Princess. The dark Link turned around, therefore seeing Link and Princess Zelda right behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't my lucky day! Hello there Princess. Do you mind coming with me for a second?" The dark Link grinned.

"Are you the one who destroyed my home? The one who killed all those guards? The one who unleashed those monsters on the town? The one who set West Castle town ablaze?" Zelda flooded the boy with questions.

"Hmm...lemme think. Yes, yes, yes, and yes. That clear things up sweetheart? Good now it's MY turn to ask a question. Can you tell me how to reach the Sword hidden away in the forest? If you do, I'll put an end to the attack. If you lie to me, I'll make sure this whole city burns and you'll be my captive." The dark Link replied.

I can't believe this one boy, could do so much damage to the city! Zelda kept a straight face, trying not to look as shocked and sad as she really was. "I can't tell you where to go to find this 'Sword in the forest.' No legends I've read ever mention one." Zelda kept her cool, being as strong as she could in her response.

"I have." Link said. Many faces turned to him. "It said: 'Deep in the forest outside of Hyrule's city lies a sword. This sword is of great importance, and must never be moved from it's pedestal. To find, one must have great Courage. The sword is to be used in times of need, in times of great wars. It's exact location is unknown, if thou has the Courage, thou shalt find it.' The sword was called 'the Master Sword' or something like that."

"Does that answer your question?" Zelda inquired.

"Does it?" the King shared his concern.

"You think that will help me? I already knew that you fools! None of you are being useful, so I'll be following up on my promise." The dark Link replied.

Link quickly moved in front of the Princess, preparing to block the incoming attack. The dark Link grinned and charged straight at Link. Link swung his sword. The other Link dodged it without a problem.

What? How did he do that! He acted like he knew actually what I was doing. Link thought to himself.

Link spun around to fight this guy sword to sword. The second Link blocked it fast and lunged forward to attack. Link backflipped away from the attack. After he had done so, he realized his mistake. The dark clothed Link had grabbed Zelda and had put his sword to her throat. "Bring me that Sword. Only then will I let the Princess go." The dark Link threatened.

Link turned to the King, who only gave a short nod as an answer. Link clenched his fist and walked out of the castle.

"I'll get that Sword. Hang in there Princess, I'll come back victorious." Link whispered as he walked by.

Link sulked out of the Castle and set off towards the forest.

Author's Note: I didn't want to make this section too action packed, so I left the fight scene short and sweet. Really short. In the manga books, Shadow Link does a similar trick the first time that meet. So I figured I'd do similar. After all, I'm gonna be writing more fight scenes later in this story. Don't worry. I want to keep this E(K+ according to ) rated, so I won't go into TONS of detail about what happens to each character in each fight.(aka. no gore). I'll mention that "this character is bleeding" and things like that but it won't be like "and the blood slowly trickled down their face, feeling clearly where the sword had hit." None of that stuff. Sorry if that's what you're looking for, but that won't be in my story. Please move along. I also won't be swearing in this story. Again, E(K+) rated. I know I know most kids can handle swearing, but I don't want to be setting a bad example to young readers. Now by the time I post these, the story will most likely be finished. If that's the case YAY! Either way, thanks a lot for reading this. It means so much to me that people actually want to read what I write. This was a long one. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5: I Accidentally Cloned Myself

Link made his way into the forest. _Have Courage the legend said. What's that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to use Courage to find a sword in a thick forest like this? Maybe have courage to go through this mess? Have courage to protect Zelda? That's the thing about legends, they tell what the thing does but not how to get to it. Maybe if I had a map…_ Link focused more on thinking then he did walking. When he looked back up again, he was in a clearing. The whole area was green, no other colors where really there to be seen. There were vines growing up the four pillars on the sides of the place; it had...walls? Was this once a room in someone's home? Maybe a castle? The pillars were showing signs of falling apart, and against the back wall was a strange carving. It looked like four swords stuck in the ground keeping...and eye down? Link couldn't see to much more of the carving due to many vines growing over it. Just in front of the mural was a large stone circle surrounding a sword. The sword had a gold hilt and a silver blade sticking out of a pedestal. Strangely enough, there were no vines growing in that circle. All the vines and roots avoided that area. Link didn't think too much about it.

 _This must be the sword the Legend talked about! The Master Sword! Sword of Evil's Bane! So why would a villain want this? Well, if he wants it I'll give it to him! I'll hit him with this and Zelda and the whole city will be safe! This will be over before it even starts!_ Link thought, full of confidence.

Link walked towards the sword. He grabbed the golden hilt with both his hands and slowly pulled it out. On instinct, he raised it above his head to see it glitter in the rays sunlight. Even when he brought it out of the light it glittered. _What a strange sword._ Link thought to himself.

As Link was walking away, the sound of falling objects echoed through the area. Link turned back around to see what had happened and he found three different colored...Links? There was one wearing a red tunic and hat, one wearing a blue tunic and hat, and another wearing a purple tunic and hat. He looked down at himself; still wearing a green tunic and hat. The Link in green dropped his sword. Being grass, it made little to no noise.

"Boy does it feel good to be out again!" The blue clothed one said.

"I second that, Blue." The purple clothed one spoke.

"BLUE!" The red clothed one cheered, going to hug the one they called 'Blue'.

"Ugh. Get off me Red! I missed you too okay." 'Blue' replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Go to see ya Red." The purple one patted 'Red' on the head.

All of them had blonde hair, blue eyes, white undershirt, white pants, and brown boots. Each carried a sword that looked like the the one the green clothed Link pulled out. The only difference between them was their tunics...and personality.

'Red' turned to the Link in green. "GREEN! It's you I can't believe it! It's you! It's been so long! How are you and Zelda doing? What did you need us for? Why does this place look like it hasn't been touched in years?" The one called 'Red' hugged Link as he said this.

"Uh...Hi? My name's Link...not green. Zelda's been captured so I came to find the sword the legends spoke about...it never said that it had three...people trapped inside it." Link replied...slowly very concerned that these people seemed to know him.

Red backed off. "Oh. I see. So, you don't know us? We saved Zelda together. Defeated Vaati together. None of that makes sense to you?" Red slowly backed away as the Link he knew as Green slowly got more confused with each question.

"It's okay Red. I'm sure it hasn't been that long since the sword was pulled." the purple guy tried to cheer up Red, but it didn't help much. "How long has it been since the sword was pulled out? Have you even heard of the Four Swords before?"

"I'm not sure how long it's been but I know for a fact I've never heard of any 'four sword' before. I came here looking for 'the sword in the forest'. The guy who _requested_ it didn't give too many details." Link replied, getting over his confusion a bit.

"Oh I see. So it could have been a hundred years or something? Is it a thousand? HOW many years where we stuck in there!? I bet you there is no more 'Village of the Blue Maiden' anymore! I bet you there isn't a 'Lake Hylia' anymore! I bet the world as we know it is gone!" Blue raged. He had directed his questions to the Purple one, forgetting about Red.

The purple one just shook his head and pointed at Red. Blue turned to see what he was pointing at. Red was on the verge of tears. _No...it can't all be gone. They_ _ **CAN'T**_ _be gone! I didn't even get to say good-bye! Why? Why did we have to sleep so long!?_ Red thought to himself.

"Don't cry Red, you dummy…" Bule said.

The purple one walked over to Red.

"Vio...they...they aren't...are they?" Red asked, still crying.

"They might be Red, I'm sorry. We don't know for sure. _HE_ has to tell us." Vio-as he was called-pointed towards the green guy.

"Green...no, sorry. Link, is what Blue said true? Has it been hundreds of years? Thousands? Is there a Village of the Blue Maiden still? Is there still a Lake Hylia?" Red asked, still crying as he said this.

"I can't answer the first one, but there is no Village of the Blue Maiden, and there is no Lake Hylia. There is a Blue Maiden City, and Hylian Ocean though." Link-as he was called by his new...friends-responded. To his dismay, it didn't help Red at all.

"So it has been years, at least a few hundred. It's not all bad Red, everything is still there, the world just got bigger in our absence." Vio said, trying to make it sound positive.

Red sniffled. "I guess so. We won't be seeing any of the maidens we worked so hard to save though, or any of the village children." He burst into tears again.

"Well, it's been fun talking, but I have a job to do. I guess I should return this though. Considering it's probably not the sword I was looking for." Link said, picking up the Four Swords. Link walked back to the pedestal and lifted the sword into position.

"NO! Don't do it!" Red, Blue, and Vio yelled in unison.

 _SHING!_

Link looked around. Those three were still there, eyes closed and fist clenched. "What?" Link asked.

Link went to walk away but he couldn't take his hand of the sword. _What? What is this?! Why can't I let go!_

Link drew the sword out of the pedestal again. He dropped the sword on the ground. _Huh. So I have to keep this thing drawn out? Why?_

"Oh no." Red stated.

"What is it Red?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, what's got you so worried?" Vio wondered.

"That." Red pointed at the pedestal.

A strange purple and black smoke was rising into the air. As more and more billowed out, it started to make a Hylian shape. The form then became colored. The thing had red sandals and red shorts. It was wearing an indigo tunic, a gold belt with a red eye in the middle, a long dark indigo-almost purple-cape, and a matching hat. The hat also had a gold rim with a red jewel in the center of the rim. It had pale skin-slightly on the purple side-a red demonic eye, and long purple purple hair that covered half of their face.

"Great, it's you again." Vio complained.

"Didn't we kill you last time we met?" Blue asked, annoyed at its sudden appearance.

"Wait, you guys know who this is?" Link said, more confused than anyone else.

"Of course we do. This is Vaati." Red replied.

Author's note: HOLY COW! That was a LOOOOONG chapter! Hope you can bare with me, I just started writing and couldn't stop myself. The first part of the next chapter was supposed to be in this chapter, but once I saw that it was nearly 3 pages long on my Google Docs, I decided to stop. SO! This being the longest chapter I've written so far, I'm gonna stop for today. Have fun reading Vaati's dialogue! I'll try to make him entertaining. Also, HELLO TO BOTH MY BETA READER AND ANY OF THE RANDOM PERSON WHO READS THIS! Thanks so much for reading. I also realize that I have 1 person following this story...and to you I say THANK YOU AS WELL! I highly appreciate any and all views/follows/interest/readers. This was a fun chapter to write.


	6. Chapter 6: One Big Happy Family

"What the red one said is correct, I am indeed Vaati. Did you miss me Links? Seems one of you has lost their memory. Shame really, I wanted to knock it out of you myself. Hope you don't mind me eavesdropping on your conversation, but I can't help it if I'm trapped 5 feet away from you. I heard one of you say someone was looking for this sword?" Vaati pointed one of his pale fingers at the Four Swords lying in the grass. "Tell me, who sent you to get this?"

"Why should I tell you? All I'm here for is a sword found in the forest. Once I've got that I'm gone." Link replied, picking the sword up and heading for the exit. "You were inside the sword, so you must know these folks. Take care of them will ya? I got my own problems to deal with."

"GET BACK HERE YOU DUMMY!" Blue cried.

"Yeah, we need you to help us!" Red complained.

"Cut it out you two. This isn't the old Green we know. This guy's different, we'll have to beat him ourselves." Vio drew his sword and faced Vaati.

"Oh. Is that so? Well then, I'll make sure _he doesn't leave!"_ Vaati shouted, creating an energy ball and launching it at one of the pillars near Link causing it to fall over and block his path.

"Hey!" Link cried. "What did you do that for! I'm trying to get out of the way. I have no reason to fight you! You'd just be wasting your time." Link complained.

"You may not have any reason to fight me, but _I_ have _every_ reason to fight _you_." Vaati replied smoothly, launching another energy ball attack.

"Grr. Now you've done it. Fine I'll fight you, ya purple freak!" Link roared in angry, sounding more like Blue than anyone else.

"Hey!" Vio complained.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Come on Red, let's beat this demon." Blue said, offering a hand to Red.

Vaati creates another energy ball, launching it at a near-by wall. Smoke flies everywhere.

"I can't...see anything!" Red coughs.

"Grrr! Stop hiding!" Link yelled, scanning the area for Vaati.

As if on cue, a big puff of wind clears the area revealing a giant black bat with one big red eye in the middle of it. The eye had a rim of gold around it. What's more is that the thing had two giant arms sticking out of it's side, each equipped with a set of claws.

"What is _**that!?"**_ Link yelled, pointing at the monster floating in front of him.

"That's Vaati. Didn't we tell you he was a demon?" Vio asked, keeping his eyes on Vaati.

" **Hahaha ha! This is great! The green one really doesn't know who or what I am. Well, welcome to class then little greeny! My name is Sorceror of Winds Vaati, I'll be your teacher for today. Let's start with a history lesson. Long ago, before your parents were even born, a little tiny human wished to be great! That boy got his wish, but that power still wasn't enough. He used his acclaimed power to acquire a thing called 'The Light Force' to become even greater! This turned him into a demon, but he embraced it. After climbing so high, he was sealed. Later in this boy's life he used his demonic powers to take over Hyrule. That failed like his last plan, and now he rises again to crush those who stood in his way. Starting with you."** Vaati lectured, nearly boring Blue.

Green on the other hand was scared. "What did I do to make you so mad?" Green asked, mustering as confidence as he could.

" **Oh you see Greeny, it isn't necessarily what YOU did, it's what the Link's before you did. They all ruined my plans by sealing me away, so I'm here to take my revenge on you."** Vaati chuckled.

"Just shut it already!" Blue yelled, charging in for an attack.

"Blue wait!" Red and Vio called.

Blue swung his sword at one of Vaati's claws, but nothing happened. Instead, Blue was knocked back by a hit from the same claw he attempted to attack.

"BLUE!" Red called, dashing over to where Blue was flung.

"How in Hyrule did you guys beat him?! It seems hopeless to me! I mean come on! He's a demon! for Goddess sake!" Link cried, falling to the floor.

" **HAH HA HA! I like this guy already! Now just sit still while I kill you like a good little Link. You three could learn something from this one: what's the point in fighting a battle you can't win?"** Vaati roared as he brought his claw down for the final blow on Link.

"LINK! Get up!" Red called.

"Come on! What kind of hero would you be if you lost this?" Blue yelled.

"If you die now Link, who's gonna save Zelda?" Vio shouted.

Link just sat there, not moving. The three other Link's rushed forward to save the Link in green, but they feared it would be too late. Vaati's claw came down and smashed the area where Link was sitting.

" **HAH! See? I am powerful enough to kill that blasted hero! Take that Goddesses! I CAN achive my goal! Now all that's left is you three!"** Vaati chuckled as he said this.

"No...Green." Red burst into tears.

"Grr! How dare you kill Green! You're going down ugly!" Blue raised his sword to Vaati's eye and glared.

" **What's the point if all four of you are not here? It took you four AND Shadow to kill me last time. Without Greeny-boy, how do you plan on beating me?"** Vaati questioned, summoning a few of his mini sentries.

"They won't."

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. To their surprise, Green was standing there fearlessly.

"GREEN!" Red cheered.

"I've had enough of you already. It's about time you died!" Link cried as he came down on Vaati with a jump attack.

The other three Link's came rushing in to attack from all sides. Just as their swords were about to hit Vaati, another great puff of black smoke blocked them from seeing him. Even Green's sword missed despite launching an attack from above. All four of them looked round confused until the smoked cleared.

"Sorry to ruin your parade, but I can't have you killing my master so soon in this story." A dark voice admitted from the smoke.

"You're here too!?" Red, Blue, and Vio all said in unison.

As the smoke cleared, there was the Link from the Castle standing with Vaati as a Hylian behind him.

"Shadow Link." Vio said, gripping his sword tighter.

Author's note: Well well well, I sure put this off far too long. Either way, this should have been a battle chapter but it's not. I'll probably end of rewriting this story later. Oh and yes, Shadow did break the fourth wall, but that's only because I like him. Plus it made his line better. it was either that or: "Sorry, but I can't have you killing master so soon after his arrival." I think the other line is better. Either way, hope you look forward to the next chapter! This might be a short chapter now that I think about it. Eh, I don't know.

 **Pozion the hedgehog:** I'm definitely going to keep writing this story. Updates are sadly slow, but I'm transferring all the chapters (up to 18 right now) over here. Be on look out for updates soon my friend!


	7. Chapter 7: Palace of Winds

"Hello again Link, looks like you got the sword. Unfortunately you took too long, so I took the Princess and destroyed the town. Oops." Shadow Link said coolly. "If you don't mind master, I think we should plan out next attack back at base."

"Shadow. That is a wonderful idea." Vaati responded.

"We're not done with you yet!" Blue cried, starting to chase after them.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for games." Shadow said flicking Blue on the noise.

Vaati and Shadow disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Great! Now they could be anywhere!" Blue growled.

"Calm down Blue, I'm sure we'll get a chance to fight them again." Vio patted Blue on the shoulder.

"How do you guys know _that_ Link? You know what, don't answer, you'll just confuse me." Link said, sitting down to catch his breath.

"I find it kinda strange that you act a lot like all of us when the old Green was mostly focused and motivated." Red said with curiosity.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be parts of your personality?" Blue wondered.

"How should I know? I just grabbed the sword and that's it. I didn't plan on any of this." Link said, nearly yelling.

"Calm down. I think it's quite simple. You see, the old green sealed Ganon in the sword and we must have fought to keep ourselves conscious. Our attack must have failed because I personally felt like I was asleep for a long time. Anyways, during that time, we weren't allowed to change how we acted. This might change during our adventure but not by much, if any. Therefore, this Link isn't us, the same as we are not this Link." Vio stated as he pointed to Link.

"I'm gonna be honest: you lost me there Vio." Blue said.

"That makes sense!" Red replied cheerfully. "But if Ganon was in there...how come Vaati attacked us instead of Ganon?" Red asked.

Everyone looked at one another, hoping the other had the answer. When no one responded, all four started thinking.

"Ah. It's good to be back!" Vaati said as they reached the Palace of Winds.

"I took good care of the palace while you were gone, Master." Shadow said.

"Who are you?" a female voice called.

"Oh! You didn't tell me we had quest." Vaati grinned.

"Oh but I did my lord, I told Link that I took Zelda didn't I?" Shadow grinned back.

"Well, won't this be fun?" Vaati replied.

"Unfortunately, my lord, she too doesn't know who we are." Shadow warned.

"What is wrong with this world? How come no one knows us besides those _blasted heroes?_ " Vaati wiped off his grin. "What should we do with her then?" He sighed, looking straight at Zelda.

"You could start by telling me who you people are and what you plan on doing." Zelda demanded.

"Ooh! Feisty! Let's see how long that last. Listen _Princess,_ you have no more royal status here. We are not just going to sit here and obey your every order. We'll humor you this one time, but don't get used to it." Vaati came uncomfortably close to Zelda as he said this. "My name is Vaati, I am the one and only Sorcerer of Winds."

"Winds huh? What's so evil and scary about wind?" Zelda chuckled.

"What did I tell you master? She doesn't know us therefore she isn't afraid of us." Shadow complained.

"We'll just have to make her fear us then." Vaati's grin returned this his face. "Toss her in the dungeon." Vaati turned away from Zelda.

"My lord, we don't have a dungeon." Shadow said.

"Then toss her in a tower or something." Vaati yawned.

After Shadow had completed his task of securing Zelda in her own tower, he returned to where Vaati was. "Master, how did you get imprisoned in the Four Sword again?" Shadow asked.

"Well you see Vaati, Ganon was let out due to some...' _divine'_ intervention. I personally believe another fool tried to take over Hyrule again and needed Ganon's help. Therefore he was summoned but the Sword needed to be sealing someone evil, otherwise the three Link's would run a muck. Ganon reincarnated me so I could ' _help_ him take over the new Hyrule' or so he said. After a bit of ' _preparation'_ he shoved me into that blasted sword and said 'Keep an eye on those three for me will ya? **Hahaha Ha Ha!'** It was miserable. I took that pig's place and kept looking for a way out. Worst of all, I was stuck with the same heros who killed me in my last life, you have no idea how badly I wanted to KILL THEM! Sadly I couldn't, the strong seal prevented me from using magic. How about you Shadow, how did you come back?" Vaati explained.

"Well...when Ganon was ' _released'_ and you took his place, I was drug out of the Dark Mirror. Apernataly there was a second Hyrule all along. The dark magic in that place brought me out into the world. I saw Link and Zelda run through this strange door and I followed them into Hyrule. I took some time to find the Palace of Winds and fixed it up a bit, the hardest part was finding it since Hyrule had changed so much. By the time I finished fixing the place up, Hyrule had changed again! I decided it was high time I found you. So I attacked the city and threatened the kingdom and sent Link to go find you. It worked pretty well if I do say so myself." Shadow shared.

"Well done my little Shadow." Vaati patted Shadow Link on the head. "As a reward we shall take over this new Hyrule together. What do you say?" Vaati asked.

Shadow grinned. "But first, let's deal with Zelda."

Author's Note: That's all I'm writing for today. There you go! This is for all those wondering how Shadow Link and Vaati came back. Yes, I'm talking about A Link Between Worlds story here at the end. Sorry if this spoils anything for you, but I left it very vague. Either way, still got a lot more to write but now that I have my villains, it should be fun! Heh he he heh! So. Much. Fun. And TALKING! There's a lot of that. Even more to come. *evil laugh*


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Zelda sat uncomfortably in her new room. The bed in there was very purple, the sheets, the pillows-in fact the whole room was purple. It was quite different from the marble white and peach walls she was used to. Zelda got off the bed and wandered the room a bit, taking in her new surroundings. _Could they have chosen a more...comforting color, one that didn't make me feel like I was trapped? They even chose a horrible time to attack the city, my birthday! How rude! I can't believe Link couldn't get the sword in time...why are they even attacking us anyways?_ Zelda's thoughts ran a muck, she couldn't focus on one thing for too long before her mind wandered off again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knocking sound.

"Open up, Princess." an impatient voice called.

Zelda went to open the door when it can flying open.

"I got tired of waiting." a guy in purple stated.

Zelda observed her captors. One looked like a walking purple blanket while to other looks like Link, it was the guy from the castle.

"What do you want from me?" Zelda stated, mustering up all her courage.

"Simple, cooperation. You work with us, and we will let you go. Sound like a deal?" the one that looked like Link replied.

"I would first would like to know your names." Zelda said.

"We never told her, did we?" 'Link' turned to the purple one.

"I did, you didn't." the purple one turned to face Zelda and bowed. "Just as a reminder, oh forgetful _Princess_ , the name's Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds."

"And I'm Shadow. Got it memorized?" Shadow added.

"So, will you work for us?" Vaati questioned, extending a hand towards Zelda.

"I..let me think... **NO**!" Zelda looked like she was about to slap him for even suggesting such an idea. _Work for THEM?! Are they nuts?_

Shadow looked at Vaati.

"We won't stop trying Princess. Just remember the longer you refuse us, the more time we get to think of your punishment." Shadow gave a short reply and walked off. Vaati grinned as they walked out.

"What am I to do? Is there something wrong with me for wanted to work with them, even for just an hour? Or...am I just curious as to how these two go about taking over Hyrule? If I worked with them...could I prevent further attacks?" Zelda thought outloud.

*"I can't believe that! She looked like she was going to slap me!". Shadow stated as they walked off.

"Surprising indeed. We need her in order to gain an advantage." Vaati said.

"Really? How could she help?" Shadow questioned.

"Think about it Shadow. She could sneak in and no one would suspect HER, their PRINCESS to be working with the VILLAINS! No guards would fight us, then she could 'invite' us into the castle. We would then slowly attack the castle from the inside out! It's the perfect plan!" Vaati roared triumphantly.

"You're right Master Vaati! It's the perfect plan!" Shadow Link gleefully replied.

"Plan B; turn the Princess of Hyrule into the Princess of Darkness." Vaati grinned.

Author's Note: This is a short chapter...WITH Another cliff-hanger! YAY! This was also put off too long. I've have survived two weeks of school(more now, just to lazy to edit this). Woot! Uh...it's late at night so I'm won't be writing much more until morning. I'm half tempted to leave all my typos in here just so I can look back on this and say, "Boy, was I TIRED!" But for all ya'll, here's the next chapter. Should be updated on weekends more often now. I probably shouldn't have written this so late at night due to how I found this whole chapter awkward. Probably gonna rewrite this.(and I did, it's still awkward to me) I guess Shadow forgot he destroyed the town, huh? OH WELL! This will be more fun for me. ***SUMMONS MAGICAL WAND*** Alright, time to fix up the town! Wait, what do you mean 'I can't do that?' I'M THE AUTHOR I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! But yeah...that is kinda unfair. Whelp! Time for some convenient side characters to come clean up the mess. You guys do that, I'm going to my bed. Yeah, SLEEP TIME!

*There's supposed to be a divider before this sentence to show that Vaati and Shadow walked away from Zelda before they started talking again. Since this site is weird and won't let me do that, you're stuck with this. Seriously, is there a guide on how to do this sort of stuff? Or am I just no finding it in any of these included documents?


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner? With Vaati?

_I hope Link is okay._ Zelda thought as she woke up from a short nap. _Okay, time to think seriously. I've just been offered a great deal: work with the villains. If I go through with this, I can stop them from attacking in the future. I'll have to gain their trust first. Hmm...how could I prove to them that I'm on their side? I could...fight monsters! Wait no, they want me to WORK with monsters...grr. What else...what else…? Come on THINK! You have to have some idea of what they plan on making you do! Be prepared! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I could learn how monsters act and prevent future attacks!_ Zelda was so busy focusing on her thoughts, she didn't even notice Shadow enter her room.

"Ahem!" Shadow coughed.

Zelda jumped. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I figured. Vaati is waiting for us." Shadow lazily extended his arm towards Zelda.

Zelda stared at his hand. "What does he want?" She asked, not taking his hand.

Shadow groaned. _Will she ever stop questioning everything we do for her?_ "We're going to eat dinner. Now are you coming or what? I personally could care less if you ate or not."

Zelda reluctantly took Shadow's hand. The two of them walked down to a balcony where Vaati was waiting. Vaati looked different this time: he wore a black coat and had a nice shirt on. He almost looked like he was wearing a tuxedo. He had taken off his signature purple hat and cape and was just standing there, looking far away.

"This doesn't look like dinner…" Zelda pointed out.

"Sorry, but dinner was canceled. At least, temporarily. I instead would like to dance before dinner starts." Vaati had turned around and bowed followed by an extension of his hand towards Zelda. Shadow had stepped back to let Vaati take the lead.

"What's with everyone offering their hand to me lately? Sorry, but I don't dance." Zelda backed off.

"Oh but I insist! All you have to do is follow my lead." Vaati stood up and walked over towards Zelda.

"No...I'm...I'm fine I uh...just remember I have a fear of heights uh… so…" Zelda stuttered as she tried to run from Vaati.

 _What is WITH this girl. One minute she's playing hard to get and then the next, she's trying to fake a reason why she won't dance with me! Okay...take two._ Vaati thought to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow attempted to block Zelda's way of escape.

"No no, it's alright." Vaati held up one hand. "I understand that because I seem scary means she must leave. Wouldn't want the Princess to be captured now would we."

Zelda turned around. _Did he just assume that I was taught to stay away from strange people?! Besides, I've already been kidnapped. Grr!_ "Excuse me but I AM A PRINCESS! I was told to respect and honor my people, not to run away like some scared little girl every time someone looks scary due to birth issues! I-" Zelda marched towards Vaati as she spoke. When she reached Vaati, he stole her hand and started to dance.

 _I knew that would work. Hah, so gullible._ Vaati thought as he spun Zelda 'round and 'round.

After their dance was over, Shadow took her over to a dark room.

"Let me get the lights." Shadow said as Zelda took a seat.

 _Wait a minute...something isn't right…_ Zelda thought. As soon as the lights turned on, her suspicion was proven to be correct. She was sitting in a chair that locked her in place. Zelda strained to escape, but it was no use. Vaati walked up to her, back in his purple robes and hat. Vaati said some sort of spell and Zelda blacked out.

"Now the real fun begins." She heard him say before her consciousness faded.

Author's Note: I know, I KNOW! "Why such a short chapter huh?" "Why does Zelda seem to think Vaati is a good guy? Didn't she accuse him of being a villain last time?" "Why is Zelda acting so stupid?" SLOW DOWN READER! That's what I'm here for, to explain a few things to you. First off, this is a short chapter because I didn't want to show off what happens next too soon. I was going to delay this longer BUT I needed this done and over with. Second off, _THIS_ Zelda doesn't know who Vaati is. His records of destroying Hyrule are all gone by now. So yes, it has been THOUSANDS of years since the four sword was drawn last, in case my little hints weren't enough. Zelda isn't acting stupid, she's just doesn't believe that they really are evil until NOW. Unfortunately, she's a little late on that. So YES she is acting strange for the typical Zelda that we all know and (mostly) love, but I need her to act like this for my story. Will write more here soon. I should probably combine chapter 8 with chapter 9, but I'll leave that up to you readers! Since this is my second(first on google docs) version of the story, you get to help me with planning and what not. Yeah...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	10. Chapter 10: Sanity? I Don't Have That?

"We need a plan." noted Red.

"Hmm...I suggest we go to a library." Vio suggested.

"A _LIBRARY_? Zelda's in danger and you want to go to a _LIBRARY?!_ " Link questioned.

"Hey! Not all of us are experts of the land like you are. As far as we know, these 'woods' are in someone's backyard! So excuse me if we want to learn a bit before charging head first into battle. I learned _THAT_ lesson the hard way." Blue commented, obviously mad.

"UGH!" Link stormed off, leaving the other three behind.

"Where are you going?" Red called.

Link kept on walking. _This is NOT happening. NOT today! WAKE UP LINK! None of this is real! Just WAKE UP!_ Link became agitated. He walked out of the woods and back into the lively Castle town. Except, it wasn't lively at all. It was charred, dusty, smoky, and baren. There was no plant life left, there was hardly any buildings left either. _Looks like the fire from West Castle Town spread. I hope everyone made it out alive._ Link wandered the empty streets, still in denial. He walked the path Zelda would take on her way in and out of the castle. He walked the castle grounds, pretending he was a castle guard who had sworn his life to protecting the princess and the royal family. He walked to the library-which was still intact-and decided to wander in. He had just reached the second aisle of books when he saw a red figure sitting on the floor. Link walked over to this figure, still thinking he was in a dream. "Hey there! Is that a good book?" Link asked, starting a conversation.

"No, not really. Not helpful at all. Have you been able to find anything?" The red one questioned, not looking up.

"I don't know what I'm looking for to be honest. I'm just wandering around." Link replied casually.

"Don't know what you're looking for?! Blue have you-" the red person looked up. "Oh! Hey there Green! I-I mean Link! What took you so long? Vio said you ran off and weren't ever coming back!" the red guy flooded Link with questions.

"Why are you talking to me like we're buddies or something? Who's Vio? Oh...I get it now. I'm still dreaming. Ugh, when will this end?" Link turned to walk away.

"LINK WAIT!" Red yelled. "Do we need to put you in _**another**_ life-or-death situation for you to actually start working with us? I'm sure Blue will be happy to help with that." Red complained.

Blue and Vio had turned to see why Red was yelling.

"Hah! Look who showed up!" Blue said scornfully.

"Blue, don't be rude." Vio said calmly.

Blue made a 'tch' noise and went back to the books.

"What the heck are all of _**you**_ doing here? Don't tell me you're ALL part of my dream? This is crazy! I-I-I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore! I-...I need to save Zelda...but she's right here!" Link pointed to an empty space next to him. "I need that sword, but Zelda's fine! She-she wasn't been kidnapped by some freak that looks like me! SHE'S RIGHT HERE! Why can't my eyes believe this!? Why is my heart lying to me? Is it because I'm so used to my average day that my heart dreamed up some fantasy? Or is my head lying? Is all this fake like my gut is telling me? Zelda! Why...WHY CAN'T THIS NIGHTMARE END!" Link panicked.

"Link...calm down." Vio said, picking up a book called: _What to do When You're Having a Panic Attack: the Clone Version._

"Should I punch him?" Blue asked, reading his fist.

"No no. This book says…" Vio held up his hand as he spoke.

"Vio...what does the book say to do when the person in question passed out?" Red asked, raising a hand.

"Okay it says to- HE DID WHAT?!" Vio dropped the book and ran over the the fallen Link.

"I'll get some water!" Blue cried as he ran off.

"Red, go prepare a place for all of us to stay the night. We're gonna be here a while." Vio stated, checking to make sure Link had a pulse.

"Rodger!" Red said triumphantly and got busy.

A good hour had passed before everything was ready, night had fallen and Link was asleep. Red had made beds out of tables, chairs, and books.

"This isn't really a good place to be in a crisis." Red said as he put the finishing touches on the beds.

"Actually, look around you. This is the only place untouched by the monsters. Even the fire didn't attack it." Vio pointed out.

"How'd you know there was a fire?" Blue wondered out loud.

"Charred ground, slight flickering fire, and a lack of water around are pretty good signs." Vio stated the obvious.

"Oh." Blue replied, sounding dumb.

"Well, I guess this is our new home. Not quite like that one time we stayed in the Village of the Blue Maiden though, is it?" Red brought up.

"Not quite, but it'll do." Vio and Blue resounded.

After taking the time to place Link on his new 'bed', all three of them went to bed.

Author's note: OKAY! YAY! 10 Chapters! You know what that means? The chapter that lots of you (mostly me) were waiting for. You see, once upon a time in the Zelda Community, someone made a post about "**********" and how they wished "they appeared in a Zelda game." I commented "I can't make a game, but I'm adding [them] into my story if you'd like to read it!" The person (and one other) said "Yeah, I'd love to read it!" Unfortunately, Google+ hates me and prevents me from seeing posts I commented on OR +1'd. It's quite sad really because now I have to post this to the WHOLE community just to find one or two people. If you happened to have come here through that post, WELCOME! And thanks for reading! See, I plan ahead! Anyways, uh...I think that's it. Sorry for a short chapter again. I expressed my stand on this at the beginning of this chapter so if you forget, scroll up a bit. Anyways, see ya fro the next chapter! PS: I might add more later so be sure to reread this in case I add a bit or two...dozen. Fanfiction account note: The 'PREVIOUS NOTE' that I mentioned a sentence ago is on my google docs version of the story. I'm going to add it as a comment so that way you don't miss out on this little update. It's not really important anymore since I've been writing longer chapters each time. It will be there if anyone wants it. But considering how it isn't really relevant anymore, I might not add it.

FUN FACT: Every time I write the word 'writing', I kept trying to put two t's instead of just one. Not sure why I thought to add this, BUT NOW YOU KNOW! YAY!

FUN FACT 2: The Original title is : Just When You Thought You Were Sane.


	11. Chapter 11: The Ocean

"DIE!"

"What…?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"What!?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AH!" Link bolted upwards. _Who was that? It sounded familiar...but…_

"Morning sleepy-head." Vio walked over to Link.

"Are you real? ...am I still dreaming?" Link reached out to Vio.

Vio took Link's hand. "Yeah, I'm real. At least I hope I am. I don't feel like disappearing quite yet." Vio laughed.

Link gave Vio a sleepy look. _This is reality…? In that case…_ "ZELDA!" Link yelled suddenly. He stood up and shock Vio, "Where's Zelda?"

Vio steady himself and Link. "She's with the villains, Vaati and Shadow."

"Vaati...Shadow...okay...okay…" Link breaths in and out slowly. "Got it. Alright let's go!" Link starts walking towards the door. As he walks, he trips over the nearest pile of books.

"Green!" Red cried as he rounded the corner to see a fallen over Link.

"I'm okay!" Link sprung upwards. "and...it's Link." He added.

"Right..sorry." Red replied sheepishly.

Blue came in the library. "Sure looks like a party in here." Blue stated sarcastically.

"Look guys, before we start heading head first into battle, we need a plan. Vaati is sure to have set traps...dungeons...stole some sort of special weapon or person to seal him away again and we have to be ready!" Vio rambled.

"As far as I know, due to lack of monster attacks here we lost all ties with 'magical devices to stop villains'. Sorry." Link laughed sheepishly.

The three Links stood there dumbfounded.

"So...it's all gone?" Blue broke the silence.

Link nodded his head.

"Okay..so I guess we just charge up to his base in the sky, over Goddess knows where? Is _THAT_ the plan?!" Vio raised his voice a little.

"Pretty much." Link replied.

"This is gonna be a long journey." Vio sighed.

"Well, where should we start first?" Red inquired.

"I say, the ocean! It's out of the way and wouldn't be hard to miss!" Link cheerfully replied.

A good hour had passed before the group set out. Vio claimed that he needed 'more time to research the monsters of this era.' The other three found a map and started planning on the route they would take. Once everyone was ready they took off.

"Link." Red said.

"Yes Blue?" Link responded without looking up from the map.

"I'M BLUE!" Blue's angry voice came from Link's right.

"Sorry. What is it Red?" Link tried again, still not taking his eyes off the map.

"Where are we?" Red said shakily.

"We're um...in the middle uh…" Link started turning the map in different ways.

"Where did you learn to read a map?" Vio questioned as he walked up to Link.

"I..uh...didn't." Link said, still turning the map this way and that.

Vio stole the map from Link and quickly moved it around. "We are currently in the middle of someplace called "The Forest of the Lost."

"Uh...that wasn't part of the route…" Link said worriedly. "What's the quickest way out?"

"Nonsense! This way is much faster than the other route you planned! The Hylian Ocean is just on the other side!" Vio claimed triumphantly.

"Sweet! I love shortcuts! Let's go, lead the way Vio." Blue cheered.

"Guys..I don't think that's a good idea…" Link said, looking around anxiously.

"Well, if it weren't for your 'map reading skills' we wouldn't be here." Blue stated over his shoulder.

"Besides, what could be out that's so dangerous?" Red turned around to face Link.

"Red. Don't turn around." Link replied calmly, taking small steps backwards.

Red slowly spun around, ready to draw his sword and go face to face some hideous Ogre.

"HY-YAH!" Red cried, jumping back with his sword drawn. "Huh?" Red looked around. _Where's the monster? Isn't there supposed to be some hideous monster? Why was Gre-I mean Link so scared?_ "Link I don't see anything." Red put his sword back in it's sheath.

Everyone had looked to see Link. When they did the saw him flinging his sword around at some small bug.

"Get away from me!" Link grunted. "Disgusting! Shoo! AH! GET IT OFF ME! **HELP!"** Link cried, dropping his sword by mistake.

Vio walked up to Link. "Foo." Vio blew on Link's face, making a poor, harmless spider go flying into the wind.

"Is _that_ what you're afraid of? A _Spider_? It wasn't even a Black Widow!" Blue burst into laughter.

"Cut it out Blue! It's not nice to make fun of others." Red scorned Blue, shaking his index finger at him.

Vio shook his head. "Hang in there Link, we're almost out of here. I promise." Vio said reassuringly, extending a hand towards the 'fallen hero'.

The four of them spent a good ten minutes wandering around the forest, killing a tiny spider here and there, wondering of they we're ever going to find the ocean they were promised.

"Vio...my feet hurt…" Red yawned. "And I'm tired…"

"Almost to the lake-erm, ocean-then you can rest." Vio replied. _If we sleep here, Link will get swarmed by spiders and we'll have to go look for him. Meaningless to say, we'd get lost in these woods. And considering the name, I don't think it would be too good if we did._ Vio marched ahead, determined to find the Hylian Ocean.

"Vio! Let the little guy rest! His feet look like they're burning up or something." Blue defended Red.

"Blue, you truly are my hero." Red went to give Blue a hug but Blue rejected.

"Sorry Blue, but I can't. What would we do if we got lost?" Vio questioned.

"We have a map, dummy." Blue responded.

"It doesn't help if we can't remember which way is North and which way is West." Vio growled.

"You listen here, smart aleck, if I hear one more doubting sentence escape your lips, I'LL PUNCH THEM RIGHT BACK!" Blue roared.

"Blue, I've had it up to here! We can't stop until we see-" Vio started.

"-THE OCEAN!" Red cried.

"Really? WOW!" Blue turned to see what Red was looking at.

"That really is something, huh?" Vio said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Link yawned.

"I'll set up camp." Vio got busy.

"Let me help you." Blue rushed over to Vio.

"I'll get some firewood!" Red responded cheerfully.

"I'll catch us some dinner." Link had calmed down and started making a fishing pole.

 _This sure is nice. It's like a vacation, only with 3 other me's._ Link sighed. _If only Zelda was here, she's make even the sun look dark. Everything is great when she's around. I need to hurry up and save her, but first: food. The others will be mad if I don't bring back at least 2 fish. Don't worry Zelda, I'm coming!_ Link cast his line into the water and waited. There was a tug on the line almost instantly. Link rushed to bring it up, he pulled back on the fishing pole, reeled it in to find…

"Nothing? I could have sworn something was tugging on it…" Link questioned out loud.

" _I was, but I don't like people fishing in MY ocean. I'm not sure if you've heard of me, but I'm protector of this particular body of water. Ever wonder why the water is so clean? I DUMP OUT THE JUNK MYSELF! Now this fish here don't taste very good, move along BOY._ " a voice called from...somewhere.

Link looked around to see where the voice was coming from and decided that it was coming from the bottom of the ocean. _A water spirit? Didn't those die off eons ago?_ "Who. Are. You?" Link called.

" _How dare you talk to me like some idiot! I understand Hylian, I'll have you know. I also speak the ancient language that hasn't been used in over 100 years."_ the water spirit then starts talking in ancient Hylian. This conversation strikes Vio's attention.

"What is going on over here? I didn't know you spoke the old language." Vio said.

"I don't. That _Thing_ does." Link pointed at the water, dumbfound.

Vio looks at Link for a minute. "Link, water doesn't talk." Vio's voice was possessed with concern. "What did those spiders do to you?" Vio waved his hand in front of Link's face.

"I'm not kidding, the water. TALKED." Link still sounded dumb.

Vio let out a sigh. "Come on Link, let's get you back to camp. I'll take over fishing." Vio lead Link back to camp, unknowingly that someone was watching him.

" _So...you're from the past too? We'll have to see just how out of place you are."_ the water spirit suck back into the depths.

Author's Note: YAY! LONGER CHAPTER! WOO! Next chapter I'll be using a different font (like for the water spirit) when they talk in ancient Hylian. That way EVERYONE CAN READ IT WITHOUT ME HAVING TO USE A TRANSLATOR! I think the font I'll use is This one. UNLESS! I get a cool Zelda font. Idk how, BUT I SHALL FIND A WAY! Maybe! Either way, I'm tired, I'm bored, and this water spirit is an OC of mine. I'll share their backstory in the next chapter(I didn't do that...). After I'm done with this Zelda story, then I shall write one on them. SPOILERS: They're from the TP game in the Zelda timeline. How did they get here? Why are they a water spirit? YOU MAY NEVER KNOW! Assuming I don't write their story then yeah. ENOUGH about a character who hasn't really appeared yet, I felt like writing a long chapter today. LUCK YOU! Woot! Next chapter will be about getting to Vaati's palace, then...the real fun begins. *grins* Can't add custom fonts into Google Docs, so if I ever post this to a website(which I am), I'll try to add in this font I got.

Fan Fiction Edit: No custom fonts?! Today is a sad day indeed. OH WELL! I'll just bold the ancient language text then.


	12. Chapter 12: The Forgotten Spirit

Vio lead Link back to camp. "Okay Link, just sit here and stay by the fire."

Blue raised his head in concern. "What happened?"

"Link claims that the water was talking." Vio replied, setting Link down.

"Since when could water talk?" Red asked, coming back with more firewood.

"Since today...I was fishing and then…" Link tried to explain, but lost interest.

Vio sighed. "I'll take over the fishing duty. Stay here and keep an eye on him for me."

Vio grabbed the fishing pole and walked to the end of the beach. _That Link guy is nuts. He's scared of spiders when Green wasn't. He's nothing like us...this will definitely lead to issues later, I can tell. Hmm...now Link claims that the water was talking when he started to fish...I'll have to keep my ears and eyes open._ Vio relaxed a little while he waited for a fish to bite.

 **" _What are you doing here? Didn't I tell your friend over there not to fish in MY OCEAN?!"_ **_an angry voice called._

 **"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that there was any water spirits in these parts. I hate to burden you, but could you please lend us some fish? Or some advise on where to find some food?"** Vio politely responded, taking the fishing pole out of the water.

 **" _ **Y** ou are not surprised by the way I speak? This must be normal to you then…"_** the owner of this voice seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Hey Vio! Catch anything yet? Whoah...what is _that_?" Red wandered over.

 **"Oh hey Red! What do you mean?"** Vio questioned.

Red pointed at the water. The water was bubbling, but you could see a figure underneath it. The figure was distorted because of the ripples in the water, but there was definitely someone down there.

 **"They must be drowning!"** Red dove into the water.

When Red jumped into the water, the bubbles disappeared along with the figure.

"Where'd they go?" Red came up...dumbfounded that he missed a DROWNING person.

" _Don't you DARE touch me you insolent fool! Don't you know who I am? How many more times do I have to repeat myself? I'M THE PROTECTOR OF THIS OCEAN!"_ the 'protector' roared, a huge wave coming to the shore.

"Hmm… one more time. For Blue." Vio joked.

" _GAH! You people are hopeless!_ ** _Don't you know when to BACK OFF?! I'll happily teach you."_** the protector summoned a tsunami, threatening to run them off the beach and back into the forest.

 **"I'll leave after you tell me where ELSE I can get FOOD for my F.R.I.E.N.D.S."** Vio said slowly, daring the "protector" to send the wave. _They won't do it, unless they want to ruin their shore AND water. With all the dump out here, there's bound to be some that would drift back into it with a wave as large at that._

There was a long silence. The wave came crashing back into the ocean and Vio stood there, glad that his suspicions were correct. However, he did not predict a fist to be made out of water and punch his fight in the face.

" _Don't be cocky, BOY. You may be from the past as I, but that doesn't give you the right to be so bold. The Goddess themselves entrusted me with the task of guarding these waters and I'm not about to let some 'out of timers' passage. BE GONE!"_ it roared, showing more of itself now.

The guardian had gotten too close to shore, therefore allowing for an easy pounce. Blue had been standing by and took this time to attack.

"Come here you! No one messes with my buddies and get away with it! NOT EVEN THE GODDESS COULD STOP ME FROM OBEYING THIS VOW I MADE TO MYSELF!" Blue roared, leaping onto the figure and struggling to bring them to land.

" _STOP! Unhand me! Don't take me to land you disgraceful fool! Have you no respect for a lady!? Unhand me this instant!"_ the girl struggled to be freed from Blue's grip, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but I don't take pity on men who-wait...YOU A GIRL!?" Blue un-handed her just as he reached shore. The girl ran back onto the water, taking deep breaths.

" _So what….I'm a girl. Doesn't mean...I...can't be strong…"_ she could barely breath.

"I'm sorry for my companion's rudeness, m'lady, but he has a short temper. Forgive him. You have yet to tell us your name, if it's not too late now I'd like to know." Vio responded smoothly, taking a bow.

" _Don't flatter me_ **boy** _, it won't end well for you. My name isn't something I must burden you with. The Goddess only allow me to reveal it to certain people. None of you are on the list. Unless your name is "Zelda", "Dark Link", or simply "Link" are you allowed to know. Since none of you fit the descriptions I was given of these people...you are not allowed to cross my waters. Especially you, purple. Why, I'd say you're Dark Link if I didn't already know where he was."_ the girl rambled and disappeared into the water.

"Wait! Can't you at least tell me where to get some food?" Red pleaded.

Two raw fish came flying out of the water with a message in a bottle. It read:

 **NOW STAY OUT!**

"Rude much?" Blue said, walking back to camp with the fish.

"Come on Vio...let's go." Red patted Vio on the back.

 _She called me a monster…_ Vio thought deeply. _I never once betrayed my friends...only to achieve information...why would she accuse me of such things?_

Author's note: Okay...this took WAY too long to write. Switching back and forth between fonts...UGH! Now I know I said that this chapter was going to be about them reaching the Palace of Winds...but I can't spoil EVERYTHING. For those of you confused; this water spirit is very outdated. Last time she talk to anyone was in the Twilight Princess Area. So her details are thrown off a bit. I bet some of you are all like "But aren't Shadow Link and Dark Link the same person?" I'm going off the idea that Dark Link was created by Gannon and that Shadow Link was made by Vaati/ pulled out of the Dark Mirror(like the manga). Two different people! How does she know where Dark Link is? If I told you, it'd be no fun! I hope you guys still want to read this. Also...I'm doing a mini poll to see if people would want to see this on a website( like FanFiction ) or not. Either way, be on the lookout for that. AND IF THIS IS A READER FROM FANFICTION : Hello and welcome! I do plan ahead so I don't have to write something completely new! Aren't I smart?

FanFiction Edit: Sorry for slacking on the daily posts like I have been doing. There's no real reason I didn't, I have up to chapter 18 written and on document, ready to be copy-pasted, edited, and then posted. SO! I'm just going to blame holidays and call it good! Just know things might slow down again after I post chapter 18. Who knows? Maybe readers down the line won't have to suffer through long update wait times! If you are one of those readers, I highly appreciate you reading this outdated material. YAY!


	13. Chapter 13: Constantly Fighting Me

The three defeated Links returned to camp, where the original Link waited by the fire Red helped set up. Link came running over once he saw them. Vio was sulking and wasn't talking to anyone. Red was trying so hard to get Vio to cheer up, but it was obvious that what the lady said had hurt him deeply.

"Woah...what happened to him?" Link pointed a finger at Vio.

Vio said nothing.

"Seriously what happened to you? You look like your girlfriend just broke up with you. HAHAHAHA!" Link starting laughing after Vio gave him an angry glare.

"That's enough out of you greeny! I don't care if you're the one who freed us again, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Blue drew his sword in an angry fit.

"Cut it out you two!" Red complained, separating the two of them with his sword.

"Heh. I bet you won't even stand a chance against me! I'M THE BEST SWORDSMEN IN MY FIELD!" Link pushed Red aside drawing his sword and engaging Blue to a duel.

"HAH! You? The _**BEST**_?! You make me laugh. I ALWAYS beat Green in hand-to-hand combat, get ready to get served!" Blue confidently replied.

Blue made the first swing and Link barely blocked it.

 _He's fast._ Link thought to himself. _No matter, since I can take on giant monsters, he's no problem at all!_

"What's that greeny? Think you have this won? Just who do you think you are?" Blue smugly said.

"What?" Link said confused. "How did you kn-"

Link was suddenly disarmed, Blue had won.

"Heh, two things you should know. 1, NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN IF YOU WANT TO WIN! 2, Me being a-used to be-copy of you, all of us are connected. I can tell what you're thinking because we're usually thinking the same thing. It helps that I can take a wild guess based off your personality. Therefore, I confused you giving me the advantage, since my mind was clear. Focusing on your movements helped me gain the advantage." Blue explained as he helped Link up.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Now I know your secrets and can use that against you!" Link was still confused.

"DUMMY!" Blue knocked Link upside the head and walked off.

"Ow! What's his problem?" Link rubbed where Blue hit him.

"Don't you see? He told you all that so you could fight better alongside us! You think this will be easy? Vaati has some sort of plan, I know it! He wouldn't let us just waltz right into his palace without some kind of trap! You have to be ready to fight. Get stronger...LEARN SOMETHING!" Red got angry at Link and ran off towards Blue.

"Geez, that Red guy worries too much." Link said still rubbing his head.

A heavy sigh came from Vio's direction. "When will _you_ learn?" Vio shaked his head and walked off towards Red and Blue.

Link had been 'practicing' for a few hours...okay just thinking for a few hours.

 _Get stronger...LEARN SOMETHING_! Red's words rang clear in Link's head. _Geez...I feel like I'm talking to my grandpa._ Link sighed. _How am I supposed to 'get stronger' without anyone or thing to spar with? Thanks a lot guys._ Link started swing his sword about.

"You're not gonna learn anything that way." Vio walked up to Link.

Link jumped a little and spun around to see who was behind him. "Geez Vio! You scared me!"

Vio drew his sword and placed it up to Link's back. "Always be aware of your surroundings. I could have killed you just now. Just be glad I'm not working with the enemy or I would have run you through."

"VIO! I thought you were done with the death threats!" Red called.

"Shh! Keep it down Red, this is getting good!" Blue calmed down Red.

"Heh. If you know them so well, why don't you train me?" Link replied smoothly, ignoring the other two behind them at camp.

"Gladly." Vio prepared himself.

Author's Note: I swear I had something to write here but uh...I took a break to eat lunch and totally forgot it. SO! You get to live with this! YAY! *jazz hands*

This one's kinda short. Next chapter is longer.

 **Morriarchi:** Thanks for that inspiring review. I love receiving feedback and as long as someone enjoys it, I don't need many followers. I've honestly (as of right now) had 562 people randomly view my story. The fact that people are enjoying, makes me happy. I hope you look forward to what I have in store next! I'll warn you, I like messing with the characters in my story from time to time.

Hey look! There's a poll on my profile account. Go take a look!


	14. Chapter 14: Another Link!

"So Green. Had enough yet?" Vio questioned.

Link was breathing heavy while Vio looked like he hadn't moved an inch.

"How...are you...still...standing?" Link called from the floor.

"How are you not?" Vio returned.

"Simple...you're...insane…" Link panted.

"No. It's called _field training._ I've had a lot of that. Alone at times too. Sometimes with those two," Vio gestured to Red and Blue. " and then there's you. You can't even stand up to me for 10 minutes. How do you plan on saving Zelda like that, weakling?" Vio asked, mimicking Shadow on accident.

"SHUT IT!" Link roared as he got up and swung at Vio.

"Heh. I just found your weakness!" Vio 'cheered' to himself. "WEAKLING!"

" _PUT A SOCK IN IT!"_ Link yelled.

Vio had moved in closer to Link. Their swords were crossed in front of them, Link glaring at Vio, Vio calmly staring back at him.

"Wimp." Vio whispered in Link's ear.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Link screamed. In an angry fit, he launched a fury of swings at Vio.

Vio back up and waited for Link to take a breath. When he did, Vio put his sword to Link's neck. Link dropped his sword.

"Checkmate." Vio said.

"How?! HOW DID YOU BEAT ME SO EASILY!?" Link raged on.

"Simple. You let your anger get to you. Control that. I think Blue knows what to do for that. Hah! I remember he thought he was the original Link and instantly took a dislike to all of us!" Vio stated.

"Heh. I remember that! I wanted nothing more than to be alone. Turns out, I was blind. Too bad it took me so long to figure that out. I feel like I missed out on getting to know everyone. Oh well. The past is past. Now we need to fix this guy here." Blue recalled, then pointed at Link.

"Hey! I'm not broken! I'm just...uh…" Link thought about his next words carefully.

"Stubborn? New? Confused? Defective? Uncertain? Untrained? Weak?" Vio teased.

"NO! Just...uh…" Link continued thinking.

" _You boys sure are entertaining."_ a familiar voice called.

"Hey! It's you again!" Red cheered. "Are you okay? You look...different."

The water spirit had less of a watery look, but a more human look now. She had white hair and red eyes. She looked evil. She still wore an aqua blue dress that mixed with the color of the water and a weird staff. She was sitting on the edge of the water, facing the Links as they quarreled.

" _I'm doing just fine,_ _ **Links**_ _. But I'm not going to believe that any of you are Link, even though you go by the same name. The Link I'm looking for is MUCH older. He has dirty-blonde hair, DARK green tunic, not too dark though. He wears a white undershirt, brown arm guards, two belts and brown boots. You met a lot of those requirements, but not enough to be considered Link in my eyes. For one, your hair is too light and Dark here doesn't even believe you're the real deal."_ The water spirit rambled.

"Wait, who's 'Dark'?" Link questioned.

" _Hmm? Oh. No one. Anyways-"_ the water spirit started to change the subject when Vio interrupted her.

"No. Who. Is. Dark?" Vio said sternly.

" _And here I thought I could keep the illusion that he wasn't real. Look what you've done, you've woken up Dark."_ the water spirit complained.

"Huh?" the four of them said in unison.

A dark, evil laughter arose from the spirit.

The spirit had fallen back into the water, yet someone was still there. He stood tall, with white hair and blood red eyes. His clothing was all black, except for a pair of brown boots, a brown belt, and a white long sleeve undershirt. He wore a black tunic and hat. He had pale skin and a sword was tied to his belt, yet it somehow still shimmered in the moonlight.

" _Well, well well. I never thought I'd see the light from the moon again. This sure is nice. I can't wait to kill all four of you..._ _ **Link**_ _."_ Dark roared.

Author's Note: I can't believe I stopped 2 LINES before I ended this last night. WOULD IT HAVE BEEN THAT HARD?! Ugh. Oh well. Past me is not today's me. Just like how 'today's' me will be nothing like tomorrows me. What defines today? I could say Tomorrow is today...if I wanted. Anyways, before I send everyone into a deep thinking session, THE THING YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: DARK LINK! If you haven't guessed, that's who I was talking about inthat weird author's note with the [*********] name. OR IS IT?! Now, the Links don't know this (yet) so don't tell them.

 **Rainbow Skycat:** Red! Blue! Vio! Green! Come Here!

 **Link:** I"M NOT GREEN!

 **Rainbow Skycat:** Oops! Sorry. Anyways, guess what?

 **All Four Links** (because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing all their names) **:** What?

 **Rainbow Skycat:** The author is planning on turning ****** Evil!

 **Blue:** Yeah right!

 **Vio:** About time I'm not called the bad guy!

 **Red:** Huh? You're kidding,...right?

 **Link:** I JUST GOT OVER THE FACT THAT THERE'S THREE OF ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!

 **Author:** Relax everyone. It's okay. Ms. Skycat over here is just joking, I'd never do that.

 **Rainbow Skycat:** Wait, but- agghhhh, whatever.

 **All Four Links:** *sigh* That's a relief. *continue sparing*

 **The Villains:** How could you ruin our plans like that?

 **Dark Link:** Oh this will be fun! *grins*

I also realize that by adding in yet ANOTHER character might be a little uncalled for...but my water spirit OC won't be seen again for a while. She's a side character. Consider Dark as her replacement. Plus I need Dark to 'shape up' Greeny.

Fan Fiction Note: Rainbow Skycat is one of my proof readers. I'd say you should go thank her for helping me write this, but she doesn't have a Fan Fiction account. If you want, she does have a Google+ account where you can go and attack her, but only if you want to. AND TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I want to get this updated ASAP so I can get to writing new stuff and publishing it here a day or two after Skycat has a chance to read it over. Since this was posted on the same day, I'm going to add this in here: POLL! On my account! Plz go look at it.


	15. Chapter 15: Ugh, You're So Useless

"Hold on. Are you...Dark?" Red questioned.

" _Oh my, looks like my cover has been blown."_ Dark claims. As he says the last words, an explosion goes off nearby. " _It will be fun killing you."_

"What gives you the right to be so bold?" Link said.

" _Hmm...let's see. I've conquered Hyrule once but was defeated by the Goddesses, I've conquered all the Dark Realm in my spare time, and...oh yeah. I can do this."_ Dark snapped his fingers and instantly the surrounding changed. Instead of the Ocean, it was dried up. The forest was burning behind them and to top it all off, he changed the way the four Link's looked. They now matched the water spirit's description of Link to a tee, except their colors were still the same, just darker. " _Well? What do you think?"_ Dark grinned.

"HE DESTROYED EVERYTHING WITH THE SNAP OF HIS FINGERS?!" Link said stunned. He looked like he was giving up again.

" _You're kidding me right? THIS GUY IS PRICELESS! He acts like he's never seen dark magic before AH HA HA HAH!"_ Dark laughed.

"Sorry, he's a little slow." Vio said, stepping in front of Link.

"Yeah...he's not the brightest of the bunch." Blue rubbed his head moving to Vio's right side.

"I will admit, I've never seen Shadow do that kind of magic before." Red thought out loud as he moved to Vio's left side.

" _Shadow? Do you mean Shadow LINK? He's still alive?! That defective shadow will no longer follow my rules. Ever since he was dragged out of that mirror a few thousand years ago he's never been the same. Luckily for him, as long as there's a Link around, he cannot forever die. He'll break one day, especially if Vaati dies_." Dark talked out loud to himself. " _But that's a matter for another time, I shall destroy you four first!"_ Dark boasted.

"Defective shadow? No longer follows rules?" Vio questioned.

"Thousand years ago?!" Red cried.

"Still alive? Is he supposed to be dead?" Blue inquired.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...6?! THERE'S SIX OF ME?!" Link pushed his way between Vio and Red.

" _Oh oh no. There isn't SIX of you."_ Dark stated, causing Link to let out a sigh of relief.

" _THERE'S HUNDREDS OF YOU!"_ Dark shouted.

"Hundred...Links?" Link fainted.

Vio sighed. "When will he stop being such a pushover?"

"If there's hundreds of Links out there, how come we haven't seen any others besides ourselves and our enemies?" Red asked Dark.

" _Well, currently they are living out their lives in their own timelines as we speak. You may never meet them because after the adventure you're on right now, you will start it all over again. From the first time you were needed to the very last time. This time. Never having any memories of your past adventure. Aren't you the lucky ones? Me, on the other hand, may not appear in your next adventure. I might as well be a myth. Who knows? Only the Goddesses."_ Dark answered.

The three conscious Links said nothing.

" _What? Don't believe me? Well you'll have to once you're dead!"_ Dark rushed forward to attack the dumbfound Links.

Vio was the first to snap back into reality. He grabbed his sword and blocked Dark's attack. Sadly, Dark had another plan. He had made a lighter copy of himself mid-charge and ducked off to the side. When the copy faded away, Dark attacked Vio from behind, leaving Vio with a nasty cut. This is what snapped the others back to reality.

"Grrrr! You're really getting on my nerves!" Blue yelled as he advanced on Dark.

Dark decided that now would be the best time to take a break. He simply held up his hand and summoned a cup of tea, drinking it instead of fighting while Blue visgously tried to fight Dark.

Red was next to try and attack Dark. Dark had then shoved Blue aside with the dark magic he made the tea cup with, forcing it to disapear and faced Red head on. Red dogged the first swing Dark made but missed the second. Red now had a small cut on his leg. Dark was toying with them.

"Hey! I thought you said you were going to kill us? Why haven't you done so already?!" Blue roared while helping Red get out of Dark's next attack.

"BLUE! Don't encourage him!" Vio and Red resounded.

" _AH HA HA HA HAH! You really are just boys. Haven't learned that villains like to play with their prey before demolishing it? How can you enjoy a kill if the victim wanted to be dead? Trust me it's boring. Once I've had my fun, then I'll end you. Nice and slow."_ Dark laughed.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Link said, waking up and snapping right into action.

" _Actually no, mama was dead before she could teach me anything!"_ Dark spun around to face Link, only to find he wasn't there.

Link had actually hidden in some nearby shrubs while throwing his voice in the opposite direction he was in. Link then snuck out of the bushes and struck Dark in the back.

" _Well well well, you finally join the fight Link._ " Dark slowly turned around, showing no signs of pain.

"Heh. Can't expect me to alway sit out battles now can you?" Link said with confidence.

" _Oh. So you finally brought him out, didn't you? Now Vaati will know why he was defeated during his last encounter with you."_ Dark stated as he backflipped away from Link.

"What are you rambling on about?" Link questioned, running after Dark.

" _I see, even you don't understand what's going on do ya greeny?"_ Dark kept running.

"What is there to understand? I am here with Vio, Red, and Blue again. What more do I need to know?" Link stopped chasing Dark.

" _It's good to know you're still in there Greeny, it will make killing all the more benificial. And if Vaati fails and you kill him, I still win."_ Dark laughed as he ran into the ocean, his illusion wearing off.

"Is it true? Do you know who we are?" Red questioned Link.

"Yeah. You're the annoying 'copies' following me around and who got me into this mess. I could be sitting on a grassy hill right now. But no. I'm stuck with you three." Link glared.

"He's back." Blue said dully.

"Weird, I could have sworn you said 'I'm here with Vio, Red and Blue again.' Interesting." Vio started pacing.

"'Again?'" Link asked, but no one answered.

"Come on. Let's chase that guy." Vio said, pointing off to the ocean.

"How are we supposed to cross, dummy?" Blue inquired.

"With THIS!" Red cheered, revealing a boat hidden some trees.

"ALRIGHT! Way to go Red!" Vio and Blue cheered.

"Pfft. I knew that was there." Link claimed.

* * *

Author's Note: This is one time I actually planned on writing a full on fight scene. But I uh, got bored. I haven't written battle scenes before so this might seem weird. "Why are you writing battle scenes if you're not good at it?" is what some off you might be asking. That's like asking "Why did you try out for a sport if you're not good at it?" Or "Why do you take English class if you're bad at it?" PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT! Plus I've got to try. What to I have to lose? Anyways, Dark might seem overpowered here but you know what: HE IS! These four have NEVER had to face him before. So he's bound to pull tricks that none of them know how to counter. Now convenient boat is convenient, right? WRONG! There's a reason that boat was there. By the time I bring up again, you might have forgotten it though(unlessyouvotedonthepolliposted). Heh Heh Heh…

 **Rainbow Skycat(guest):** AH! Wild Skycat on the loose! RUN! What am I really good at? Art? Is that supposed to be the blank in the review? I'm not sure if it's just me, but the review has a blank between the words "good at" and "might like". Here is the message I got: _I DO realize I was put into the author's note. \\(U)/ YAY!_

 _Thank you, Harmony._

 _Also, she's really good at might like her stuff- I recommend you follow and favorite._

WHAT DOES IT MEAN?! UGH! Is it writing? Singing? Tightrope walking? WHAT IS IT?!

Fan Fiction Edit: OH. My. Godesses.(Zelda reference) I just found out how to add a 'page divider' here. I'm talking about the line above the author's note bit. I feel so stupid. I get add this in my nnext few chapters because I really don't feel like goign back ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER 1 and adding that little detail. I feel so dumb. Wow.


	16. Chapter 16:Return to the Palace of Winds

The four Links pushed the boat into the water and were about to start sailing when they noticed something was missing.

"Hey Red, there wasn't any sail near the boat, was there?" Link questioned.

"Um...no." Red responsed.

"Okay...we can either find one, make one, or make oars." Vio listed.

"Or we could steal one!" Blue claimed.

"No. No we can't. That would be against the law." Vio replied.

Blue sighed. "Yeah I know, but it's another option!"

"Do you guys always follow rules? Like if there was a law that said 'STAND STILL AND DO NOTHING WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK', would you follow that law?" Link asked.

"No. But when it comes to things like murder and stealing, we tend to follow those. We judge what laws are worth following and those that are just dumb." Red responded.

"Seriously! Is there really just a boat with no sail out in the middle of nowhere?! Who does that?" Blue angrily kicked a rock.

"Maybe they're trying to prevent someone stealing their boat." Vio said.

"I don't know Vio. It looks old." Red examined the boat.

"True, so the sail probably withered away with the weather." Vio responded.

"That's great and all, but it doesn't solve our problem." Link said.

"I know. We're working on that part. Let's make some oars." Vio suggested.

"OKAY!" Red and Blue cheered.

"Sure." Link 'enthusiastically' resounded.

 **. . .**

An hour passed before the four set sail. Gathering proper materials for making oars took no time at all, but gathering supplies for the seemingly endless journey ahead of them took the longest.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Red claimed.

"Since when did you get seasick Red?" Blue asked walking over to him.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry!" Red looked like he was about to cry.

"Woah man, chill out!" Blue stepped back startled.

Red sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"GEEZ! Stop apologizing already!" Blue yelled.

"Blue. Don't be so hard on Red. Goddesses know what we're going to face ahead. We need everyone in high spirits." Vio stated from his position.

"Yeah! it would be nice if you two got back to rowing too!" Link grumpily responded.

"Lighten up green. You're turning blue." Blue pointed out, laughing once he realized what he said.

Red and Vio both laughed with Blue, but Link was unamused.

"Let's just get going." Link said with as much spunk as he could muster. _I hate sailing._

The four of them continued rowing for a while before anyone found anything.

"LOOK! Off portside!" Red cheered having found something.

"Which way is portside?!" Link asked, turning to Red.

"Left. Read a sailor's guide book sometime." Vio said, trying to see what Red saw.

"I don't see anything Red." Blue stated.

"That's because it's UP." Red returned.

All four of them looked up to see a large shadow hanging in the sky. It had to be the Palace of Winds! What else would cause a mysterious shadow on the water and be in the sky?

"Okay, so we found it. How do we get up there?" Link asked after dropping anchor.

The other three were silent.

"That's a good question...isn't it?" Blue unsteadily said.

"You mean we sailed all the way out here with no idea how to get up into the air?!" Link angrily questioned.

The other three nodded.

"How did you get up there the last time?" Link asked, calming down a bit.

"You see…" Red started.

"We kinda used the power of some maidens who held some sort of connection to the Goddesses…" Blue continued.

"...and they brought us up to Vaati's palace after we helped them out." Vio finished.

"So...some girls who were connected to the Goddesses somehow magically teleported you up there?" Link asked again, trying to understand what they said.

The three of them nodded.

"You don't happen to have any way to contact them, do you?" Link asked hopefully.

"That would be kinda hard to do…" Blue started then covered Red's ears to let Vio finish.

"...since we're pretty sure they're...dead." Vio whispered the last words so Red wouldn't have to hear the one word he hated the most.

"Oh. Well then...what do we do now?" Link sat down and started thinking.

 _"Need a lift?"_ someone called.

"HAH! Sure. Lift us up in the air, if you can." Link rudely resounded.

 _"HAH! Belittling those who want to help you. Are you sure you really are Link? It matters not. Since you are out here, I might as well send you up to stop those corrupting these lands."_ the voice called before a pillar of water lifted the entire rowboat.

"THANKS!" Red called down once they reached the entrance to Vaati's palace.

"I wonder what's inside." Link inquired.

"Probably traps. Get ready." Vio gripped his sword.

All of them pulled out their swords, looked at one another, then walked in together.

* * *

Author's Note: One thing to note is, I'm running out of things to say in these little end bits. I know, sad. Running out of goofy things to say, points that might need to be clarified...I don't know what to do here. Hm..maybe one of the other Links have something to say. _**LET'S WARP TIME AND SPACE AND TAKE A LOOK!**_

 **Skyward Sword Link:** *is currently fighting Ghirahim*

 **Ghirawhom:** Who the heck are you? And who let you in here?

 **Me:** Oh great. It's you. I don't like you. See ya in another time, Link.

 _ **MAGICAL WARP POWERS TAKE TWO!**_

 **Twilight Princess Link:** (is a wolf) GRRR! Woof! Woof!

 **Me:** Awww! He's so cute! *hugs him* But I'm not here for cute. *gently pushed him away* I'm here for interesting things to do. *Talks in a sweet voice* Got any ideas?

 **Midna:** Uh..lady, we're kinda trying to do important story things here. But Link won't get out of his wolf form...again.

 **Wolf Link:** Woof! *chases his tail*

 **Me:** Aww! He's so silly!

 _ **MAGICAL WARP POWERS TAKE THREE!**_

 **Spirit Tracks Link:** Train! Who wants to ride my AWESOME train?!

 **Me:** HECK YEAH!

GOES ON MAGICAL TRAIN ADVENTURE

 **Me:** Thanks Link!

 _ **MAGICAL WARP POWERS TAKE FOUR!**_

 **Red:** Woah, how did you get here?

 **Blue:** Are you working with Vaati? *Points sword at the author*

 **Vio:** I wouldn't think so, she looks like a normal person.

 **Blue:** NORMAL?! Look at those clothes! I've never seen anything like them!

 **Me:** *studies clothes*

 **Green:** Let's just ask Vaati. *Turns to Vaati in demon form holding Princess Zelda* Hey. Is this stranger working with you?

 **Vaati:** _Never seen her in my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan._

 **Me:** O-kay. I'm gonna be leaving now.

 _ **FINAL MAGICAL WARP BACK TO MY LAPTOP!**_

Maybe I like having a boring life after all. Huh. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Two things to note: I KNOW Giraham's name is spelled wrong. I did that on purpose. I don't like Giri(a famous nickname for that freak[if not it's one of mine]) nor do I like the fact that people are compairing him to Vaati. Sorry, I just don't see how a Sword and a Wind Mage could be related.

The other thing: What's going on in the last warp era I did was the Four Swords Adventure game. Vaati kidnaps Princess Zelda in an attempt to marry her. So no, I'm not quoting another story I read/am writing.

With that being said, you. will. enjoy. the. next. chapter. VERY. much.


	17. Chapter 17: Dark Zelda

"The heroes have arrived, my lord." Shadow said, bowing down to Vaati.

"Finally! What took them so long? They're unbelievably slow for having no temple to clear." Vaati turned around and frowned. "Who is that?"

" _Someone who has information about 'Green.'"_ Dark replied.

"He came shortly before the heroes, he claims to be on our side." Shadow added.

"Very well, tell me what you know about _Green_." Vaati's curiosity answered.

 **. . .**

"I don't see any traps...where did he hide them?" Vio wondered out loud.

"You'd think he would have set some kind of trap. It's not like him to let us just waltz right in like this." Red added.

"I TOLD you I wouldn't need any training! This is easier than fighting the monsters at Castle Town!" Link cheered.

"I don't trust this place. It's too easy." Blue added nervously.

The four Links reach a large room. There was nothing in it, at least that they could see. It was pitch black, nothing moved or made a noise. It was simply a giant, dark box-like room.

"Okay...this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Red said, turning around slowly to take in his surroundings. The other three Links did similar.

"LINK!" a sweet voiced called.

"Huh? Zelda?! Where are you?!" Link furiously looked all around the room in panic.

"Over here!" the voice called from Link's left.

"Where?!" Link ran towards the voice.

"LINK WATCH OUT!" Vio grabbed Link's arm and pulled him back.

"LET GO VIO!" Link squirmed.

"Do you really want to jump off a cliff? Come on, think for a minute." Vio said, dragging Link away from the edge of the platform the Links were standing on.

"Huh? Oh..." Link looked down to see where he would have become a Link pancake if Vio hadn't stopped him.

"LINK! HELP!" Zelda's voice called from the right side of the room now.

"Zelda?" Link asked no one in particular.

"Link...I think this is Vaati's first trap." Blue said as Vio brought Link back to the others.

"That would make sense." Vio resounded.

"SHOW YOURSELF VAATI!" Blue and Link yelled in unison.

"Sure. But I'm not the one pulling the strings here." a voice called from behind the Links.

Spinning around, the Links found Vaati standing on a high up ledge looking down upon them. With him was Shadow and Dark.

"Wait…" Blue started.

"...if you're there…" Red continued.

"...who's over there?" Vio finished, pointed to where Zelda's voice was last heard from.

"I don't care who is pulling the strings, tell me where Zelda is!" Link threatened.

"Are you bossing ME around?" Vaati asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, greeny." Shadow taunted.

" _Especially when considering your condition."_ Dark mocked.

"Now look who's being bossy." Link said, trying to make a smart comeback, but failed.

"Uh...yeah. It's us." Shadow stated.

" _It's what us villains do."_ Dark said the obvious.

"Seriously, who is leading this trap?" Red asked again.

"Link!" Zelda voice called from behind Vaati and the others.

"Zelda?" Link asked, dropping his guard.

"DIE Link!" Zelda voice yelled.

"What!? Zelda, why?" Link said stunned.

"I HATE YOU!" Zelda's voice howled.

"What!? Zelda I-" Link started.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Zelda screamed.

Zelda finally revealed herself, she wasn't Zelda though. She still had her gold crown, shoulder guards, necklace, and 'belt', but her dress had turned black. She wore black gloves that covered her whole arm and was welding a rapier in her left hand. Her hair had gone from brown to silver. Her once blue eyes where now gray. Her skin was also paler than usual.

"Zelda...what happened to you." Link asked from the floor.

"I opened my eyes Link. I'm tired of waiting for you to come save me and taking forever. I'm tired of losing every battle. I'm tired of being useless. I'm tired of being treated like an object of treaty. I'm tired of being good. It gets you nowhere. Vaati and Shadow helped me join them. Now all I have to do is kill you and everyone will be happy. I WON'T BE USELESS ANYMORE!" Zelda tightened her grip on the rapier.

Things couldn't get much worse from here.

* * *

Author's note: Hey look! Dark Zelda! I wrote her in here! I DID IT! YESH! NOW ALL YOU PEOPLE CAN START READING THIS THING! WOOT! Don't expect to see next chapter until tomorrow...like usual. Who knows, I might post it today, if I'm feeling nice. HAHAAHHA! Yeah. Dark Zelda. She's a thing now. I'd tell you my plans but come on! Where's the fun in that? Also I realize that around like chapter 11 or so I said "NEXT CHAPTER I'm going to send them off the Vaati's palace and what not…" and it's now chapter 17, and I finally did that. You see, I never fully reveal my plans. Have to keep you on your toes somehow. *evil laughter*

FanFiction Edit: Remember that "**********" name from like chapter 10? This was who it was! DARK ZELDA! I decided NOT to spoil the secret here because on my Google+ account, I had made quite a few post saying "Hey look! Dark Zelda! Come read this..." Needless to say, I wanted all of you to enjoy this surprise. I hope none of you saw this one coming! Hope to keep you surprised with whatever twist I decide to add in this story. *Evil laugh*

NOW OFF TO WRITE CHAPTER 20! (Have to give proof-readers time to read and edit, so updates might become slow. Especially with finals coming up...but break is coming! Therefore, I'll be doing a lot of writing. Or anime watching. Hopefully writing. Worst case, send me a message. I'll go "Oops! That's right, I have a mini fan base now. I must update! ON WARDS WRITING BRAIN! WE MUST PLEASE THE FANS!" [I just pictured me riding a horse over to my computer screaming "This is my mighty steed of writing! Fear him for he shall give you great writing idea's therefore giving you fans who will always await your next update."]) Thanks so much to everyone who reads my story. I hope you look forward to how I end it (which I still don't even know all the details yet :P ) and whatever story I decide to write next! To be honest, I think I have a list somewhere of things I could write about. Hey, send me a message if you think I should write a Zelda crossover story, or if it's even a good idea.

See you guys in the next chapter for some **_REAL_ ** fun. *Evil grin followed with a laugh*


	18. Chapter 18: Princess of Darkness

Author's mini-note: Sorry for not updating yesterday, my cat was having problems so I took him to the Vet, and that took up most of my day.

* * *

"Zelda...I'm sorry." Link said, stepping forward towards where Zelda stood up on a ledge.

"She's not Zelda anymore." Shadow stated.

"Can it! I can speak for myself thank you very much." Zelda complained. "I threw away that name. _THAT_ name belongs to a good, spoiled, and weak princess. My name is Dark Zelda, showing that I'm the exact opposite of the one everyone knows as the little princess Zelda. I'm mean, evil, and a strong villain. Since the Dark World doesn't have a Monarchy system, I dropped the Princess title too." Dark Zelda continued.

"But...Zelda, we're friends…" Link argued. "What about your people?"

" _Zelda_ is your friend, not me, _DARK_ Zelda. How many times do I have to say it? I'M NOT ZELDA ANYMORE! SHE'S DEAD! My people? Valid point. Shadow killed half of them, so that's a weight off my shoulders. For any of those remaining, boy will they be surprised when I pull this trick on them." Dark Zelda answered. When she finished talking, she changed back into her old self.

Link's mind went blank. _What...what am I hearing? Is this real? What is going on? Zelda...do you really hate me for being delayed by a force I can't control? Zelda...what happened to you? What spell do they have you under?_ As his thoughts swirled, Dark Zelda jumped down and readied her sword for battle.

Dark Zelda attacked Vio first, seeing as he was the one who kept everyone calm. If she could get him down, they would break whatever formation they might have. She ran forward and made a powerful swing at Vio. Vio back flipped and then countered her next attack by rolling forward getting behind her. Vio raised his sword and attempted to hit her with the hilt of his sword but…

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Link screamed.

"I'm not going to kill her." Vio said, getting distracted by Link.

"Of course not, I'll be killing you first." Dark Zelda stated bravely as she turned around.

Dark Zelda hit Vio's stomach, forcing him to the ground.

"Say your prayers Vio, because you're about to meet the Goddesses." Dark Zelda said she she positioned her rapier for the final blow.

Vio rolled out of the way and got back on his feet the second before Dark Zelda would have ended him. Dark Zelda removed her sword from the ground and slowly turned to face Vio again. Vio then realized that his sword was at Dark Zelda's feet.

 _Shoot! If I don't get that, she'll end me for sure!_ Vio thought to himself.

Zelda stepped on the sword and started walking towards Vio. Vio in return, began walking in a circle around her. When Vio thought he was close enough, he dashed to his sword but Dark Zelda predicted this and moved to block him. There was a small flash of light right before Dark Zelda got to the sword before Vio and slashed at him. Vio stood frozen for a second, then fell to the ground. Dark Zelda laughed to herself.

"Who's next?" she boasted.

"Vio!" Red cried.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Blue yelled.

Link didn't comment, he was still trying to wrap his head around all this madness.

"GET UP YOU FOOL! FIGHT FOR VIO!" Blue yelled at Link, shaking him around.

"Wait Blue, Let's think for a minute!" Red tried to speak up, but Blue was too busy.

Dark Zelda was still laughing.

"Come on Blue! He's going to just sit there and be a weakling like always." Red complained.

Both Blue and Red looked at Link to see if this made him snap back too, but he looked as lifeless as ever.

Dark Zelda had stopped laughing by now and was deciding on who to kill next.

 _The red one would be ideal, that way no one would be able to tell if he's bleeding. What a poor choice of clothing color when you know someone is going to kill you. Especially since everyone knows whoever wears red dies first. Sadly, Vio was too important...no matter, he's next._

Dark Zelda slowly walked up to the three of them, her rapier glowing bright.

"Green! Weakling! Dummy! Um..what else gets him mad?" Red yelled at Link.

"Zelda..why…?" Link lifelessly responded.

"He's gone. She broke him. Grrr! Guess we have to bring her down ourselves!" Blue stated and turned to face Dark Zelda only to find her missing. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"AH!" Red cried.

Dark Zelda had attacked Red, knowing he wasn't expecting her.

"RED!" Blue yelled as charged Dark Zelda. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Heh. Come get me." Dark Zelda taunted.

Dark Zelda faced Blue head on and swung, but Blue jumped high into the air for a jump attack. Dark Zelda simply stepped to the side and then attack Blue from behind, knocking him to the floor with Vio and Red. Link still showed no emotion as Dark Zelda approached him.

"Any last words, _Link_?" Dark Zelda asked as she held up her rapier to Link's throat.

"Zelda...why...do you work for them...now? They tried to kill you…" Link resounded without emotion.

"Minor details are not important when it comes to getting what I want. And I want you dead!" Dark Zelda replied as she stabbed Link with her glowing rapier. With the final jab, the rapier's glowing aura diminished.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it guys! Then end of the story. A nice Greek Drama ending! See you guys in the next story! ***leaves***


	19. Chapter 19: I Was Just Kidding!

Chapter 19: I Was Only Kidding!

 _My head hurts so much. Ugh. What happened? Where am I even? Does it even matter?_ Link thought to himself in a dark abyss. _What do I last remember? ...Zelda...no, DARK Zelda stabbing me in the chest. So...am I dead? Will I just wait here until I'm needed again? Like that Dark guy said? Or..._ Link didn't realize that his thoughts were being projected out loud in this abyss.

"Do you have to be so loud? Some people are trying to sleep." An angry voice called.

"Now Blue, don't be rude." Another voice called.

"Blue...Vio?" Link asked. "Where's Red?"

"Yeah we're here, trying to sleep." Blue resounded sleepily.

"Red isn't with us, is he with you?" Vio asked.

"No. Just some other guy in green. He looks a lot like me...or us." Link responded.

A yawn came from behind Blue

"Found him." Blue called.

"Was I asleep for long?" Red asked sleepily.

"I don't know." Blue replied then engaged in a conversation with Red.

"Link, did you say there was someone else next to you?" Vio asked, making his way over to Link.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I don't understand. Why are we here? Where is _here?_ Most importantly, who is this guy? And why does he look exactly like me?" Link swamed everyone with questions.

"I'm not sure Link, but let's see if this guy will wake up. Maybe then we'll get some answers." Vio stated then proceed to shake this 'Link.' It didn't seem to be working.

"Well, that failed. Anyone else have an idea?" Vio inquired.

"Huh? What's in my pocket?" Red asked everyone, for some reason.

"Is that really important right now?" Link replied.

"Hey! Look! Oh, I haven't seen this in ages!" Red exclaimed.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"THE FIRE ROD! Oh how I miss using this item! I freed Blue from ice with this! So many good memories…" Red cheered.

"Why don't we slightly burn his clothes then? It should help snap him back into his senses." Blue suggested.

"Good idea!" Vio declared.

"Wait, you're plan is to burn him?! Won't that just hurt him?" Link expressed his concern.

"Nah, the Fire Rod can't hurt people! Just give them a little burn. It's like picking up a hot bread tray, it stings for a little bit but is gone real soon." Red explained.

Red walked over to the other green Link. When he got to him, Red lifted the Fire Rod to the edge of the second green Link's tunic and lit it on fire.

"Ouch!" He shouted. "Red! Why did you do that?"

Red dropped the Fire Rod.

"What?" 'Link?' asked.

"Gr-Gr...Green?" Red started to tear up.

"Yeah, who did you think I was?" 'Green' asked.

"You...you know who we are?" Vio's voice was skeptical when he asked this.

"Duh! We defeated Vaati, saved Zelda, and everything turned out great! How could I forget my best friends?" Green explained.

"GREEN!" Red yelled and then engaged everyone in a big group hug.

"Geez, you guys really missed me, huh?" Geen inquired.

"Of course! How could we not? What are you doing here?" Red asked.

"The real question is, what are YOU guys doing here?" Green asked.

Before anyone could respond, there was a bright flash of light. Link, Red, Blue, and Vio felt some sort of force dragging them away from Green.

"GREEN!" Red, Blue, and Vio screamed in unison.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to explain everything. The time just isn't right. I'll see you all again." Green called with a waved before everyone lost sight of him.

 **. . .**

"Oh thank Goddesses! You're alive!" A sweet female voice called.

"Who's there?!" Blue said, jumping up and drawing his sword.

"Calm down! Can't you see me?" The female voice asked.

"Uh...not really." Blue said, spinning around in circles.

"Kinda what happens when you get blinded by white light…" Vio resounded, standing up too and wandering around to find everyone else.

"I know that voice...Zelda?" Link called.

"Yes. It's me. Sorry I had to pretend to kill you. I have to gain Vaati's trust." Zelda called back, putting her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Zelda...why are you working with them?" Link asked, grabbing Zelda's hand.

"I'm going to stop evil from attacking forever. If I learn how they manage to gain control, I can be on the lookout for it in the future." Zelda explained.

"I understand." Vio said, his vision clearing.

"Good. Now leave." Zelda said sternly.

"What? But Zelda! I came all this way to save you! Haven't you learned enough yet? Please, just come home with me. Hyrule needs you!" Link complained.

"Look, I don't have much time! So leave! Vaati will be back any minute, get out of here. I'll buy you some time." Zelda said, helping Red up and pointing them in the direction of the door.

"Zelda I'm-" Link started but was dragged away by Blue.

"DO AS THE PRINCESS SAYS!" Blue yelled.

When the four of them were out of sight, Vaati walked in on Zelda.

"Who were you taking to?" Vaai asked.

"I summoned a few minions to talk to. Testing my powers you know." Zelda described to Vaati.

"Well, where are they?" Vaati asked, obviously skeptical.

"They disappeared." Zelda said.

There was a pause in conversation.

"Okay, let's assume I believe you for a minute." Vaati started to say.

Zelda relaxed a little.

"Where did those four go? They should be lying dead on the floor." Vaati questioned, pointing to the pools of blood on the floor where the four were once laying.

Zelda was unable to respond.

"They were never dead, were they?" Vaati asked, grinning. "Clever girl. Tell me, how did you do it?"

* * *

Author's note: In case you forgot, I wasn't going to update here until I was at a point on my FanFiction Account where I wanted to upload. So now that I have two places where I'm writing this, you're probably wondering, "Hey. Harmony. Why are you writing an author's note here when only like, 4-5 people can and will read it here? Why not just write these for FanFiction only? You know, author's notes." Here's my answer, "One, I like copy-paste. Two, I'm just so used to it, I wouldn't feel right NOT writing an author's note. Plus, my proofreaders might want some clearing up or little fun bits at the end of the chapter. BEFORE WE GET TO THE FUN STUFF: Don't worry! I have already thought out how Zelda did that little trick. Now for my proofreaders (I edited this in after most people had read it), I suggest going back and reading Chapter 18 again. I made a few changes that will help you understand why no one is dead. I was going to write some funny thing, but I'll do that in the morning. For now, just know it will involve Vaati. WOOT! LONG CHAPTER! Took my around an hour to write! Sweet! LOOK! 50 pages! YESH!

 **Author:** Hey Vaati. I made an interesting discovery yesterday.

 **Vaati:** (Reading a book) That's nice.

 **Author:** Would like to hear it?

 **Vaati:** (Still reading) No thanks. Go bother those heros for me, okay?

 **Author:** Oh come on. It's about you!

 **Vaati:** (Looks up from book with one eye) Oh yeah?

 **Author:** Yeah! I learned that you have a HUGE fanbase!

 **Vaati:** (Stops reading his book) Oh? Is that all you learned? (Lifts his head high)

 **Author:** Nope! I learned that some of your fanbase ships you with people.

 **Vaati:** Is that a bad thing?

 **Author:** If you don't mind being shipped with guys, no.

 **Vaati:** I don't-wait what? WHO DOES SUCH THING?!

 **Author:** Not me. Go yell at Shadow Link. I'm sure he's constantly on the internet anyways! He might know something.

 **Vaati:** (Crushes book) I think I will.

 **Author:** Heheh! Now. TO DARK LINK! Oh Darky~!

Seriously, why do people ship Vaati with Shadow Link and other Links? I think it makes more sense to ship Vaati with Zelda. I've already said I'm not shipping anyone in this story, but I will joke around with it. Like here for example. Now, time to go find something to make Dark Link embarrassed. *grins*

Fanfiction Edit: So I think you should know that the rest of this week and all of next week, there won't be any updates. Reasons being 1) School finals 2) Have to dig around to get some OCs. Basically, Chapter 20 isn't finished yet because that's when I'm going to add all the OC village and I need to gather up more OCs. Most will be mine like you asked, but some will be from friends. Either because I promised them a spot in the village or I ran out of creativity. So sorry to put this on delay, but I need to focus on school so I don't end up failing a grade or taking summer school. I'd like to be writing during my summer, thank you very much. So I'm sorry if you were looking forward to more chapters in the near future, but I hope you understand this is the best options for you and me in the long-haul. Enjoy re-reading this chapter 20 times over(or untill I update again).

Also, see what I mean when I said that after chapter 5 everything gets better? Chapter length...characters...story...that kind of stuff.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck around since chapter 1. It means a lot to me. Speaking of reviews...

 **Nightfur123:** Hello friend! Yes, we do know each other IRL, and she's been helping me with the OC village. I'm adding one of her OCs in here because she really wanted one. So BAM! OC! Aren't I nice? I also do realize I could personally reply, but why bother? I figure it means more to a person if everyone sees the responce! Unless it's personal. So I know she told you that "I suggest you follow. If not because of this book, I'm sure there's something in one of her future works you'll enjoy!" but I suggest you follow HER! Espically if you like Warrior Cats! She's writing a Fan Fiction right now about that book series by Erin Hunter! I'm sure she's working very hard to get good chapters out. I would appreciate it if you sent her some feedback as well. I know Nightfur is probably thinking "Oh no! Don't do it! NO!" or "Yeah! Come on over!" And to that I say, "GO MY FOLLOWERS! SWARM HER WITH FAVORITES! EXPLODE HER INBOX! GOOOOO!" HAHAH! It's nice to have followers. Future works? Oh don't worry...I have a few in mind...

I think this author's note is about as long as like...chapter one...wow. I did not see that coming...it might be longer...


	20. Chapter 20: Hidden Village?

"So Zelda. How did you manage to make everyone think those heroes were gone? How did you make me think my problems were over? How did you DECEIVE ME SO EASILY?!" Vaati roared.

Zelda remained silent.

" _Why not just turn her evil again? She'll happily tell you then._ " Dark suggested.

"Why bother? She'll just turn good again…" Shadow pointed out.

" _Maybe. I'm not to sure. Her presence is different this time. Almost as though she lost something important to defining who she really is._ " Dark stated.

"Are you suggesting that she gave away her Triforce somehow?" Vaati asked, stunned.

" _Is it really suggesting if she really did it? Take a look at her left hand._ " Dark replied.

Vaati forcefully examined Zelda's left hand. Dark was right, Zelda no longer showed any signs of bearing the Triforce of Wisdom.

"So...is that what you did…" Vaati wondered out loud.

"Heh. Since my secret is out, allow me to enlighten you on how I performed this nifty trick of mine. I remember my mother teaching me a spell to rid myself of my Triforce should times get rough. I used that spell on the Links. But I realized that you wanted me to kill them. So I enchanted my sword with the power to not only give them a piece of my Triforce, but also knock them out as well. As for the pools of blood, that was an illusion created by the dark magic you gave me. Thanks for that. Now you will never get the Triforce of wisdom." Zelda boasted, not caring about her plans to learn their tactics now that she was found out.

"True, but I'm fairly certain that THAT was the only factor that prevented you from fully joining our side. Now that it's gone, you will work with us full heartily whether you want to or not." Vaati said, preparing another spell.

" _Allow me to assist you, that way no matter what she turns evil._ " Dark claimed as he too began casting a spell.

"Cast as many spells as you want! You can never break my spirit! I will win this futile battle!" Zelda declared as Vaati and Dark's spell was cast.

 **. . .**

"So uh...how did we get back to shore exactly?" Blue questioned.

"I'm going to guess either Zelda's magic, or the water spirit didn't want us polluting her waters anymore." Vio suggested.

"That's a pretty good guess if I do say so myself." Red added, stretching.

"Hey, where's Link?" Vio asked, looking around.

"Probably off mourning over the fact Zelda didn't return home with him." Blue said.

"Hey. Get up. I don't remember inviting you onto our land." a stern female voice called.

The girl had black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore leather with a metal chest-plate to protect her torso better. She carried with her a long sword. This girl seemed to be a hunter. Her hair and clothes had leafs, twigs, and grass scattered about.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Red apologized and took a bow.

"We didn't know we were on your land. I hope you can forgive us." Vio added.

"Yeah, we're just looking for our friend." Blue said, backing up a bit.

"The boy in green? He was found wandering the forest. We already captured him. Came looking for you when he claimed to have friends who would come and threaten us. I see you're the people the boy spoke of. If you don't mind, come with me. Otherwise you can kiss your friend in green goodbye." the female replied, holding up a rope.

The girl tied up the three Link's hands and blindfolded them. She then led them into the forest, calling out where all the rocks were and when to duck down to avoid tree branches.

"I understand the handcuffs, but why did you blindfold us too?" Vio questioned.

"To make sure you don't leave and tell anyone of our location. Chief's orders." the girl responded.

"And who is this 'chief' you speak of?" Blue asked, hoping it was someone they might know, or was a descendant of someone they once knew.

"Enough questions, we'll be there soon. You can ask all the dumb questions you want then." the girl resounded, ending all conversation.

It wasn't long until they reached the village the girl talked about. The girl had removed the Link's blindfold so they could see their village. It was a small compact area. There was a stream flowing down the middle of the village with houses all around it. At one end was a large log tunnel. Another end, where the Links came in at, was high up above the village. There was no clear sign of a doorway where they came in at, just a parting of vines. In the northern direction was a collapsed log tunnel. It seemed to be recent since there was a crowd of people around it.

"Wait right here. DON'T move." the girl said, running off towards the collapsed tunnel.

The three Links didn't listen, especially since they heard screaming soon after the girl who dragged them here left.

"What happened here?" the black haired girl asked the nearest guard.

"I was patrolling around here when one of those imps came in. They've become more reckless. Anyways, they stole a little girl's doll and so she chased it. I was going to go retrieve her when the tunnel collapsed. The mother of the girl came running when she realized she was missing and she was the source of the scream you heard." the guard replied.

The guard was wearing light green armor that covered him head to toe. He had temporarily removed his helmet to reveal his brown hair and dark green eyes. In his spare hand where his helmet was resting under his elbow, he wielded and long spear. On the opposite side, he had a dagger secured to his hidden belt.

"This is bad. Thankfully, that just leads to some old dead tree. But that imp! What does it want with that little girl?" the girl clenched her first.

"May we follow it?" Vio asked.

"WHAT?! You expect me to send our potential enemies into a village problem? I don't know what kind of world you come from, but it's not our world. Sorry mister, but here we don't trust our enemies as much as you seem to." the girl explained.

"It's amazing how correct you are…" Vio said, a little shamefully.

"...we really aren't from here…" Red followed.

"..but we still believe in protecting the innocent." Blue finished.

"How can I trust you? You have to see how hard this is." the girl stated.

"Worst case, you lose some minor people…" Blue stated but then cut himself short.

"...well, you're enemies. Trust me, I'll give my life to bring that child back safely." Vio continued for Blue.

"We won't leave until that girl is safe. We understand how much it hurts to lose people...we experienced a whole village disappearing on us. Actually, all the children disappeared." Red contributed.

"You have a point…" the girl gritted her teeth.

"Let them go in." a deep male voice called.

A man walked up, wearing dark green attire like the rest of the villagers, but he wore a large headdress with many vibrant feathers on it. He was obviously important.

"Chief! Are you sure about this?" the black haired girl asked.

"Let them go in." The Chief repeated.

The guard untied the Links and they climbed over the wreckage to find the missing girl and that imp.

* * *

Author's note: So this my village. It needs more people, so you might not see this chapter completed for a while...plus school finals are coming up so I need to study for that. I'll try to make some OCs to fill this village. Sadly for me, I've only ever thought up my OCs, never wrote them down as 'Official O.C.s' so I have to go get them from the back of my mind. Basically, this is going to take a while to right. Didn't find anything to say about Dark Link, so that will have to wait. BUT I SHALL RETURN!

The black-haired girl belongs to a good friend of mine by the name Nightfur123. She has a account. Go check her out! I'm pretty sure I followed her…

FanFiction Edit: I got bored of writing descriptions of people when I got down to the Chief. I'm sure most of you can guess what he might look like. Plus I deiced that I was going to give him a better description whenever I write him next. Next chapter might be delayed due to me having to gather up more OCs. Now if I don't end up staying here long, then I'll do "Bonus Chapters" at the end. If you're wondering where I've been, I've been enjoying my vacation with my family and playing a bunch of WiiU games. We JUST discovered that in Mario Kart 8 200cc, if you chose the right setup, you can go faster than a blue shell...don't ask how it happened, it just did.


	21. Chapter 21: Mido?

"Have you had your fun yet, imp?" a little girl called.

"Heheheh! Yeah. But how long do you plan on waiting! I'm getting bored." the imp resounded, tossing the dolly back to the girl.

"Not much longer. I'm just waiting on those heroes to get here, then we can have our fun!" the girl responded.

"Heheh! By the time-" the imp started.

"Shh! Someone's coming." the girl said, tossing the doll back to the imp.

"Man, it seems like no one's been back here in ages!" Blue pointed out.

"Didn't they say all that was back here was an old dead tree? Why would anyone come back here?" Red asked.

"Well, I read in a book-" Vio started.

"Of course you did." Blue commented.

Vio ignored blue and kept on going. "There used to be a tribe of people many years ago that lived under the protection of a great tree. This tree apparently talked to the village children and helped them with small task. In return, the children would hold festivals and play music for the tree to enjoy. But one gloomy day, the tree became corrupted by an evil force and henceforth died. The villagers lived on, but lacked protection from the monsters. Even after all the evil in the world was gone, those monsters still lingered. So some of the children left the forest, but were turned into monsters themselves. If they had strong spirits, they would turn into Skull Children. The village slowly withered away, according to the book I read. But if this is the same tree, then maybe the villagers did live on." Vio explained.

"Wow...poor children…" Red sniffed.

They three rounded the corner and saw a giant tree, that looked dead alright. It looked to have 'eyes' but there were closed. It had a large opening at the bottom, as if though it was yawning.

"You think...that's the tree?" Red asked.

"Might be." Blue said.

"Guys, look!" Vio said, pointed to a kid floating in midair, tossing a doll up and down in his left hand. Looking down, there was a little girl.

"Give her back! You big meany!" the girl called.

"Heheh! But why? This dolly and I are good friends now!" the kid laughed.

"No you're not! She doesn't like you tossing her like that!" the girl resounded, there was a hint of laughter in her voice, almost like she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh hey there! What are you three colors doing other there? Come join the fun!" the kid called, obviously bored of the girl.

The three Links slowly walked over.

"Hey. It's not nice to steal from little girls. And you know that." Blue called to the kid.

"It isn't?" the kid responded.

"No, you can't steal." Red stated again.

Vio walked closer. "Look. Did you really want to make this girl cry?"

The kid dropped the dolly. The little girl ran up and hugged it.

"Thanks misters!" the girl said, running back to the village. As she did this, there was a slight rustling in the bushes nearby.

"L-Link?" the kid said, dropping down to look Vio in the eye.

"Uh…" Vio said as the kid circled around him.

"No...you're not quite him. But you look just like him...only...purple. But...do you...remember this place? Is that why you're here? Did some part of you say 'I'm home at last'? Are you finally going to fulfill your promise you made to everyone? You promised you would return, Link. Look what's happened here. The Deku Tree wasn't able to live, not even the sprout ling...so we all left...but not everyone lived. Only a few were turned into what I am now, but they left the forest...I've been so lonely...Link...please tell me that it's really you." the kid sobbed.

"Uh…" Vio responded.

"I'm sorry Mister, I just really miss my friend. He was chosen by the Great Deku Tree to go talk to Princess Zelda many years ago. He promised me that one day he'd come back and visit...but he never did." The imp said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Vio said nothing, and instead looked back at Red and Blue for help.

"Uh...so, what happened here?" Blue asked the kid.

"Well, after the Deku Tree died and Link left, monsters slowly started invading the village. It didn't become a major problem till seven years after the tree died. Some strange man who looked like Link if he had grown up came and saved everyone. The monsters went away for 10 more years, but they came back. We tried to fight them ourselves, but we had no luck. Eventually, everyone started running away. Because of our race, if we get lost in the forest, we become monsters ourselves. Like me. No one stayed around here for long. Except for me. I only cause trouble because I want Link to come back. To prove it, I can tell you that the little girl who just ran off is an enemy in disguise." The imp mourned.

"SHES WHAT?!" Blue cried in distress.

"We have to go! Thanks so much!" Vio called as he turned to run back to the village.

"Before we leave, what's your name?" Red asked the imp.

"Mido." He replied.

"Thank you, Mido." All three Links said as they left to warn the village.

* * *

Author's note: Not many people like Mido, and I'm no different. So that's why he and his friends all became Skull Kids! No, No, that's not the real reason. Now I know many people like Saria and I'm not going to say what happened to her quite yet in MY world. You many not agree with what I did to the village, but I'm sure you'll like what happened to Saria. No spoilers, but hang in there. Also, OCARINA OF TIME! 

Fan Fiction Edit: So...I haven't posted anything in a while...but I have a reason! I wanted some time to relax, handle all the Christmas excitement, and then get back to writing. I had this chapter done on December 30, 2015. "WHY DIDN'T YOU POST IT THEN?!" Well ya see...the internet got shut off for a week. So I lived without internet for a while. It was fun!(Sarcasm...kinda) So needless to say, so sorry for my lack of updates, will hopefully get two chapters done by the end of the weekend, but we'll see what happens.  
OH! And yes I do realize that to mist people (me included) post chapter LATE at night. The thing is, I'm not really thinking about posting since I haven't been able to for a week, so I'm going to try and get back into the habit of posting asap. Oh look. Typos I forgot to fix. Whoops. I'll fix those now while I'm staring at them.  
This is a...short chapter? Huh, I guess writing on you're phone makes everything look bigger...Okay then, mental note made!


	22. Chapter 22: Battle at the Hidden Village

The three Links dashed back to the village. From a distance, everything looked fine. No fires, no giant monsters, really peaceful. Kinda like when they walked into the Place of Winds. Everything was normal. They climbed over the collapsed tunnel, walked around the town, but nothing seemed wrong. Sure it was quiet, but that's to be expected if you're a village trying to hide from the rest of the world. The one advantage of wandering around town was finding Link.

"Link!" Red yelled as soon as he came into view.

"Don't just stand there! Untie me!" Link demanded.

The three Link's made quick work of the rope that was binding Link.

Rubbing his hands, Link asked, "What in the world took you guys so long? What did you do? Go have an adventure without me?"

"Well uh...kinda. The only way they would let us go is if we helped them catch this Skull Kid and...um...well...that took a few minutes…" Red tried to explain.

Vio shook his head and filled Link in on what happened.

Blue looked around. "Hey, anyone know why this place is _still_ so quiet? It's getting on my nerves." Blue girted his teeth, uncomfortable with his surroundings

"Why don't we go look around for some people?" Red suggested. "It doesn't hurt to look around. As long as we don't steal anything, or break anything, or-" Red cut himself short when he realized all the glares being pointed his way.

The four Link's split into groups of two, that way they could cover more ground and be safe in case something attacked them. Link and Red went off towards the northern end of town while Blue and Vio went south. Each pair wandered around, but saw no one anywhere. No chief, no guards, no citizens, nothing. The two groups met back in the middle of town to discuss what to do next.

"Well...couldn't we start checking inside houses?" Red asked.

"I was doing that while Vio looked outside. We both found no one." Blue responded.

"Then...where are they?" Link thought out loud.

All four decided that they would sweep the town once again. Sticking to the same groups, they went off in the opposite direction they searched last time. Red and Link heard rustling in the bushes where the collapsed tunnel was. Red looked at Link to see what they should do next. Link had drawn his sword and was slowly walking over to the bush, careful not to make a noise. Red decided to copy him, but go around to the other side of the bush Link was going to. When the two were in position, the rustling finally stopped. From inside the bush, a girl stood up, mumbling something to herself.

"Grr. Stupid armor, how does leather pants get caught on a tiny branch? Grr…" The girl mumbled.

Red quickly put his sword away in order not to seem threatening. Link keept his out though, after all this was the girl who dragged him here and tied him up.

"YOU! You better be ready for a fair fight this time!" Link shouted.

"Ah! Hey look, I don't want to fight you, you might get hurt." She boasted.

"HAH! As if! I've been training more than you ever could imagine! I have the toughest teachers, with plenty of field experience!" Link taunted.

"We'll see how good you 'mentors' really are." The girl mocked Link.

Link made the first move with a jump attack. The girl hadn't even drawn her sword yet, so she just dogged towards the left. Once Link landed, he dashed to the left and swung his sword at the girl. By now, the girl had her sword out and was able to block Link's attack. The two locked their swords together, but the girl kicked Link to send him backwards. About now is when Link remembered something.

" _You let your anger get to you. Control that."_ Vio's voice rang clear in Link's head.

"Had enough?" The girl asked Link.

"Nope, I'm just getting warmed up!" Link stated, launching himself off the ground and back-flipping a few steps away.

The girl chased after Link, who in return avoided the girl's attack. If she swung to the right, Link jumped to the left. If she tried to hit him head on, Link would jump back. He had put away his sword and was working on tiring the girl out so he could land a clear hit. He remembered this tactic form when Vio used it on him.  
 _All I have to do is keep this up for a few minutes then I can strike!_ Link thought to himself.

The girl he was challenging didn't realize that he had a method behind this madness. _How does he plan to win if he never hits me?_ She thought. "What's the matter greeny? Scared to hit a girl?" She taunted as she swung her sword with more force. _He's starting to get on my nerves._  
Link didn't answer her question, he just kept on dodging her forceful attacks. _I can tell you're starting to grow tired of my games. After all, you're swinging your sword with more force now. That's right, be a good girl and wear yourself out. Whoa. I sound evil! Let's try not to do that again._ Link's thoughts bounced.  
The girl had started to swing her sword slower, giving Link an opening to counterattack. He gripped his sword and quickly jumped around her, moving swiftly he placed his sword against her neck. "Checkmate." He claimed.  
The girl dropped her own sword. Once Link removed his sword from the girl's neck, she said, "That was some good fighting. I'm surprised you beat me though. I've challenged everyone in the village before and won against them all. Who did you train with? You said 'someone with plenty of field experience'? Might I get a chance to meet them?" She flooded Link with questions.  
"That you may." Vio claimed as he and Blue walked towards Link, Red, and the girl. "My name is Vio. But then again, we've already meet." Vio stated, offering his hand to her.

"Oh my. I am so sorry for tying you guys up. I-wait a minute." The girl apologized while looking at all of the boy's faces. "You guys all look the same...why is that? You can't all possibly be brothers...could you?" The girl thought out loud.

"Oh no! I'm not related to any of these guys." Blue and Link cried in unison.

Vio and Red both sighed.

"No, we're not related-" Vio started.

"But we all battle together! So we're kinda like a family! Not by blood though." Red cheered, happy to call everyone a family.

The girl looked confused for a minute, then shrugged off her confusion. "My name's Arie. It's nice to meet you all officially." Arie said, shaking hands with everyone.

"Great! Now that you all know each other, the fun can really begin!" A small voice called.

The group of five turned around to see a little girl holding a little dolly. She didn't look evil, but sure did sound evil.

* * *

Author's note: HEY LOOK! I'm not DEAD! YAY! Sorry for the long wait on the update (practically a month [maybe it was idk right now]) was having trouble writing this fight scene. I also wasn't getting much inspiration to write anything, so sorry about that. Just so happened that I hit a roadblock in my story for a while. I'm hoping you all understand. I've managed to drive around the roadblock and hope to post two chapters today. We'll see where that plan goes, because I have to write another fight scene! Yay! This was a long and serious chapter, and I hope to make either chapter 23 or 24 have some humor in it. I already have it planned out (mostly) and I just need to figure out which chapter it's going to be. If I write a long fight chapter, then it will be chapter 24. If I decide 'Screw it! I'm not writing yet another right scene!' then it will be chapter 23. You'll see which it will be soon enough...it won't be another month's wait I can promise you that. ENJOY!

Also! I have a deviantart for those of you that didn't read my profile, I posted a little update there a few weeks ago. Go read it if you want, I'll be putting a link to the website somewhere around here. It might be in my bio by now, who knows? DUN DUN DUUUN! That's all I have to say. I'll write a funny dialogue bit with Darky here soon enough, whenever I write my less serious chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Ran Returns!

"Sapphire, this is no time for fun and games. Why don't you just go back home to your parents. I'm sure they miss you." Arie calmly called to the girl.

The four Link's started backing up and drawing their swords. "Arie...get away from her. Now!" Vio urgently stated.

"Yeah, back up. I've got a bad feeling about her." Blue chipped in.

Arie was offended. "What is your problem? Sapphire must miss her mother and you're threatening her with your swords? Why are you guys acting so strange? Granted I just met you and this might be normal, but that's not the point! She's just a little girl!" Arie cried, moving closer to the girl.

"Arie, listen to me. You can't see what we see, but what we see is large amounts of dark magic emitting from her. Please, come here." Vio spoke, taking one hand off his sword and offering it to Arie.

"Besides...no one's here besides us. She has no one to go home to." Red stated.

Arie finally understood what they were saying. She slowly turned to face the girl, drew her sword, and back up towards the Links.

The girl started to cry. "Whaaa! Why does nobody like me?"

Arie started to feel bad, but Vio grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't fall for her tricks! Stay back, things are about to get ugly." He said.

"Man, you guys are no fun! Guess I'll just have to kill you." 'Sapphire' shook her head in disapproval. A cloud of black smoke covered the girl. Through the black smoke an evil laughter was heard. When the smoke cleared, another girl stood in her place. This girl wore a gold crown, gold shoulder guards, gold necklace, and gold 'belt', but dress was black. She wore black gloves that covered her whole arm and welding a rapier in her left hand. Her hair was silver and gray eyes. Her skin was paler than usual for humans. This was Dark Zelda.

All four kept their guard up, not wanting to make Arie think they knew her personally. Link had a hard time keeping this act up, but he tried his best. No one spoke for a few minutes, almost like they were waiting to see if this was Zelda or Dark Zelda they were speaking to.

"What? Kitty got your tongue? If you're looking for Zelda she's gone. Vaati banished her consciousness permanently after she so rudely tossed her Triforce piece into you four. It was a clever trick, but she also rid herself of defenses giving me room to take over." Dark Zelda laughed.

"Zelda...Zelda...isn't that the princess's name? Do you four know her?" Arie asked.

"Now isn't the time to ask questions there Arie! We'll answer that once this fight is over." Blue shouted, angry that he now had to look after two Triforces when one was hard enough. Sure they were just pieces, but he still didn't like the idea.

 _So that's how she made us pass out. I get it now._ Vio thought.

No one let their guard down even for a minute. Dark Zelda yawned, bored of this staring competition they were having. Walking towards the Links with her rapier drawn, she threatened to kill them with her gaze alone. Link's act broke.

"ZELDA! ZELDA! GET UP! WE NEED YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ZZEEELLDDDAAA!" Link screamed, not being able to take his act anymore. _If I scream, maybe she'll hear me!_ He jokingly thought.

To everyone's shock, Dark Zelda dropped her sword and gripped her head in frustration.

"No! NO! You're not supposed to have any control over this body! Shut up! STOP IT! AAAAHHHHH!" Dark Zelda cried, falling to the ground. A different voice called out to the Links, "RUN! I'll hold her off!"

The four didn't question the mysterious change in attitude, they instead grabbed Arie and ran out of the village.

"Hey! Put me down! Your don't even know where you're going!" Arie complained.

"Sorry, but for once we do know. We have a friend guiding us." Red called, taking one hand to point at the trail of water in front of them.

 _Why is there water this deep in the forest? And how is it floating? This is freaky! Where's a sane person when you need one?_ Arie's mind raced.

The five reached the edge of the forest and marched into the beach. The Link's placed Arie down and walked to the edge of the water.

"Thought you said you didn't like us." Blue taunted jokingly.

" _That was before I knew who you guys were. Give me a break."_ The water spirit laughed.

"So, what's new? Glad to have Dark leave you alone?" Vio asked.

" _You bet I'm glad he's gone. Though, I did lose some perks. The only thing new is the clean water. Just took the time to clean it. What about you guys, what have you been doing?"_ She asked.

"Oh you know, saving a village child, finding out she's evil then getting out of there. Grabbed this girl on the way out." Link bragged, pointing to Arie.

"Who are you talking to?" Arie asked, confused as to what was going on.

The four Links looked as confused as she was.

"Can't you see her?" They all asked in unison.

Arie shook her head 'no'.

" _It's okay. I'm used to this. Here."_ The water spirit made a projection of her out of water. The water took the same shape as the water spirit, but only showed the color of the water despite the water spirit wearing a dress that was colored the many hues of the ocean. " _There, now she can kinda see me. I doubt she can hear me, but we'll learn soon enough."_ The water spirit stated.

Arie looked straight at the water that was standing up in the shape of a human, rubbing her eyes every now and then to make sure it didn't go away. She walked up to it and passed her hand through it, getting her hand covered in water.

" _Hey! That hurt!"_ The 'projection' called, making Arie jump back.

Everyone else laughed.

"What's so funny? How was I supposed to know this thing was real?!" Arie, offend, asked pointing at the water.

" _I am NOT a 'thing', I'm a she! Name's Ran. Oh. I think I forgot to tell you guys that. Sorry."_ Ran apologized.

"It's okay." Link stated.

"At least you have a name that isn't a color." Blue sarcastically complained.

"Ran, that's a pretty name!" Red complimented her.

"I think it means 'waterfall' in Japan, but I could be wrong." Vio thought out loud.

"What's 'Japan'?" Red, Blue, Link, and Arie asked.

"I have no idea." Vio admitted.

" _Ah, oh well. It's not important where my name came from, it's important to know I have one so you're not calling me 'old lady'. Some little kid walked up to me a few minutes ago saying, 'Hey old lady, have seen our boat?' Before I could answer the kid's parents came and dragged them off to the forest."_ Ran explained. When she did, she absentmindedly recreated the event out of water.

"Hey! I know that kid! That's the REAL Sapphire." Arie claimed. "So they're safe. Thank goodness. I hope they found the boat okay. Miss Ran, do you know where those people are now?" Arie asked.

" _I do. They are hiding over there, behind the thorns."_ Arie explained, making a arrow out of water pointing to some thorn bushes on the edge of the forest.

Arie dashed over, not asking any more questions.

"Hey! Wait!" Link cried, chasing her.

" _Don't bother, she'll be back."_ Ran claimed, destroying her projecting and turning it into an orb of water. " _One moment."_ Ran said, using the orb to talk to someone.

Arie meet up with all the people of the village that she came from, hugging the chief. "Papa! You're alright! I was worried when those boys said the village was deserted. Why are you guys all the way out here? Isn't the boat over there?" Arie asked, pointed to the zone where she hid the boat last.

The tribe of people walked over to where Arie pointed.

The four Link's had wandered over to the area where Red had found a boat a while ago while they waited for Arie to return. "We got so lucky when we found this boat here! I can't believe someone would just leave a boat lying around, and without a sail too." Blue recalled events that happened not to long ago.

"YOU!? You guys stole our boat!?" Arie cried, looking at the empty spot where a boat once stood. "What kind of heroes go around stealing boats?!"

"OOOH! That's why there was a boat lying around out here." The four said together, looking from one to the other.

"You have some explaining to do." Arie threatened.

The four Link's explained their mission and why they needed the boat. They also explained that they never found a sail for it so if that was missing it wasn't their fault.

"Okay, well? Where's the boat now?" Arie asked.

The four Link's opened their mouth to say something, but they all cut themselves short, not wanting to say it.

"WELL?!" Arie asked again with more urgency.

"It's in-" Red started.

"-the middle-" Link continued.

"-of the-" Blue laughed nervously.

"-ocean. Sorry." Vio finished.

"IT'S WHERE?! How did you get back to shore then? You know what, don't answer. You can think about what you've done while you're building us a new boat!" Arie shouted, pulling out her sword and chasing them back to ocean.

" _You guys left this behind."_ Ran yawned, leaning against a large boat.

Everyone who saw the boat froze and said nothing for a solid minute. Two thoughts passed everyone's mind: _How did that get here? And when did it get so big?_

" _What? Isn't this what you were looking for? I can send it back if you want me to."_ Ran sighed, pushing the boat further into the ocean by a few feet.

"NO! It'll do. Thanks Ran." The chief called.

" _No problem Jeffory."_ Ran smiled.

"You look the same as when we met years ago." Jeffory stated.

" _So do you. Just...taller."_ Ran laughed.

Those two engaged in a conversation while the rest of the people created a way to board the boat. They piled a bunch of sticks on top of one another to create some kind of ramp, but it collapsed. They tried to build a ladder, but the vines kept untying no matter what knot they used. They tried many different methods, but each failed due to lack of proper training or materials.

"Hey Jeff! Mind lending us a hand?" One of the village men called.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ran, do you mind helping them get on the boat? Or would you rather us start flying from vines like monkeys?" The Chief Jeffory asked Ran.

" _While that would be entertaining, I'd hate to see someone get hurt."_ Ran laughed. Bending the water, she created a ramp leading up from the shore to the deck of the boat.

The villagers cheered, thinking the chief had created a miracle. "Once again you prove to us why you're in charge!" Some cheered.

Jeffory just shyly grinned. He whispered to Ran, "Sorry that they don't give you respect. If I told them it was you, then I would be considered crazy."

" _I understand Jeffory. Take care."_ Ran waved as everyone boarded the boat. She gave the boat a nice push off the shore and disappeared into the depths.

* * *

Author's note: Before anyone asks, NO! Ran and Jeffory are NOT a couple. Feel free to ship it if you want, I could care less. Just don't go around thinking it's cannon. Arie's mother is still alive, but I have no idea how to describe her. Nor do I feel like describing Jeffory until the next chapter since I'm going to write a lot about everyone's BOAT ADVENTURE! Yep, next chapter is going to be called that. Already decided. Not going to change my mind. Hope my story is still keeping you guys entertained. I lost my train of thought since I have all the background noise near me, but I hope to write something later. YAY!

WOOOT! 2,000+ words in one chapter! ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED! WOOOOOOOOOT!

Also, feel free to leave a comment if something is misspelled, I'm slightly distracted while writing this.

 **Harmony Beats:** Hey Darky! I have a question to ask you.

 **Dark Link:** It's DARK LINK, not Darky. What do you want Master of Torture?

 **Harmony Beats** **:** I'm not THAT mean. Anyways I figured you want to know know something interesting.

 **Dark Link:** Make it quick, I have to go talk to Vaati about this new development of Dark Zelda.

 **Harmony Beats:** That must be a pretty hard thing to do since you're sentient to begin with according to your creators.

 **Darky:** WHAT? I am too a sentient being! No one can tell me otherwise! And why did you change my name?!

 **Harmony Beats:** If you say so. But it isn't cannon. By the way, where are your twins?

 **Dark Link:** Twins? If you mean the heroes I could care less about them, so don't call them my twins.

 **Harmony Beats:** Oh no no no! I mean the many other yous running around. Your copies.

 **Dark Link:** *Covers Harmony's mouth* Hey! Don't go around spoiling my secret! Don't tell them I'm here, if so I'll be in trouble.

 **Harmony Beats:** *Muffled* Okay, okay!

 **Dark Link:** Good, now STOP HANGING AROUND THE PALACE! *leaves*

 **Harmony Beats:** That was harder than I thought. Well! Time to go bother Shadow. OH SHADOW~!

Forgive me if this wasn't all that funny, but I guess this could *Muffled* (Darky) Shh...it's a secret. Also LEAVE US VILLAINS ALONE ALREADY!


End file.
